when the past comes back to love you
by shel
Summary: phoebe's vision in season 6's 'legend of sleepy halliwell' comes true my way...
1. chapter 1

CHARMED

**"When the Past Comes Back to Love You"**

by shel

© october 2004

_disclaimer:the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too..._

_rating:pg-13_

_summary:phoebe's vision in season six's 'the legend of sleepy halliwell' comes true (my way)..._

_timeline:five years in the future..._

_archive:please don't without expressed permission..._

_notes:i came up with this idea and outlined it right after viewing that episode but needed to finish 'when you wish upon a dark star' before formally writing it up so, finally, here it is...specific references to season two's 'morality bites,' season six's 'crimes & witch demeanors,' and season five's 'centennial charmed'...it wasn't clear to me just how old wyatt and chris were supposed to be in phoebe's vision so i've taken the liberty of making them six and five, respectively...please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not...and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames..._

**Chapter One**

_**Tuesday, July 21, 2009...**_

_**Late Afternoon...**_

"Sure you're okay, honey?" Piper asked as she entered the kitchen from the back door. "You've seemed a bit off since this morning's bit of déjà vu."

"For the zillionth time," Phoebe complained as she followed her sister, "I'm fine." She faced her sister and patted her belly, "Didn't you hear the doctor say your niece couldn't be better?"

She knew her sister was forcing that smile and felt guilty for being such a nag. Instead of pressing, Piper teased instead, "Look, I know I tease you about having my Melinda but don't start buying teeny dresses yet. You know very well we can't rely on visions and trips to the future to predict our babies' genders." She gently poked Phoebe's belly, "That one in there's being very shy about letting us know whether we need to decorate in pink or blue."

"The baby's a girl," Phoebe announced before she turned to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. "She has to be," she whispered to herself before gulping down some of the cold liquid. "Listen, I'm gonna go to Alicia's and pick up the mortar and pestle I asked her to hold for me. I don't know why I didn't think of that when we were already in the neighborhood," she added before wiping her lips.

Piper warily eyed her sister and instructed, "You should go upstairs and lie down. I did hear the doctor say that your blood pressure's a little higher than it should be."

Phoebe kissed her sister's cheek, patted Piper's arm, and put the bottle down on the counter. "The important thing is that the baby's okay. She's getting bigger and more active and that's all I care about. And except for the constant trips to the bathroom, I couldn't be happier...Speaking of which..."

"What about the twinges?" Piper called out after Phoebe headed for the doorway.

Phoebe stopped and sheepishly said, "Didn't think you heard that." She turned to her sister, "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Something's wrong with this picture," Piper frowned. "You're the one who's obsessed over every aspect of this pregnancy but now you're telling me that a few twinges are 'nothing'? What's going on, Phoebe?"

"Nothing, Piper," Phoebe whined. But Piper only gave her that 'older-sister-knows-better' stare and Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Just a feeling I've had for a few days. Nothing more than that."

Despite the six-month lull in evil, Piper's Charmed senses instantly went on alert. "Are you sure?"

Phoebe recognized the worry in her sister's eyes and quickly assured Piper, "No premonitions, no bad vibes or emotions. Maybe deep down I knew about this afternoon, that it was the day from my premonition five years ago. That's all."

"It came true," Piper hugged Phoebe and rubbed her sister's back, "just like you saw it. No evil, Wyatt and Chris happy, Paige working at Magic School, and you with a baby on the way." She smiled when Phoebe moaned softly with pleasure. "Yeah, I remember what it meant to have a backrub when I was six months pregnant."

"I'm yours for life," Phoebe purred with her eyes closed. When Piper chuckled, she pulled back, "But I really gotta go..."

888888888888888

888888888888888

"Her vision from a couple of years ago," Piper nodded to Paige as she began pulling some pans from one of the island cabinets. "You remember, back with the headless horseman, she saw herself pregnant..."

"Right," Paige nodded when it all clicked into place for her. She'd had a whirlwind day at work, what with exams and parent meetings, and hadn't thought twice about Phoebe's odd reaction in the sunroom. She snapped her fingers, "Wasn't that was right before she went on that speed-dating frenzy?"

"I did not," Phoebe indignantly declared when she returned from the bathroom. Acknowledging her sisters' sarcastic looks, she blushed and conceded, "All right, I admit, maybe I went a little overboard --"

"Maybe?" Paige interrupted.

"A little?" Piper teased. "Honey, you went through the local phone book in about three months."

Phoebe slapped her sister's arm, "I wasn't that bad!" She then reached for her water bottle and chuckled, "Although, now that I think about it, I guess it did get confusing somewhere around the 'M's." Her eyes suddenly welled with tears and she quickly wiped them away before taking a sip of water. "I was so anxious to make this vision come true that I think I lost sight of what I really wanted which's how I ended up losing my powers for all that time."

"You haven't been thinking about that trial again, have you?" Piper asked in concern. "You've had your powers back for years now and you're centered. You don't need to worry about Them taking them away again."

"No, it's not the trial, it's just...I basically want the same thing I did then. Someone to love and share a life with," she whispered sadly. "Someone so incredible that I'd want to make a new life with...literally."

Paige immediately hugged her sister from behind and rubbed Phoebe's belly while she rested her chin on Phoebe's shoulder. "Being single's not exactly how you planned to have this baby, huh," she commented. "You've been so good about all the gossip and speculation but you need to relax as much as possible. All the stress isn't good for either of you."

Phoebe realized Paige had already been filled in on her doctor's visit and, as she stepped out of Paige's embrace, she glared at Piper and warned her younger sister, "Piper exaggerated."

Paige, though, caught Piper's meaningful glance and offered, "Why don't you let me assign one of the students to run to Alicia's for you? I know a few that could use the practice and the extra credit."

Phoebe shook her head and insisted, "You're both making too much out of this. I'm fine." She suddenly grabbed Paige's hand to feel the baby kick. She grinned and looked to her older sister, "I have it easy compared to you, Piper. Each time you were pregnant, we had demons coming after us every week. This's just part of the normal stresses of being a working, single, mother-to-be."

"Yeah," Piper slowly considered as she reached over to feel the baby, "I gotta admit, I'm wondering about the lack of demonic activity these days. I know Leo said that no news is good news and I'm not anxious to keep asking him to check it out down there but maybe your powers are warning you about something coming..." After a quick glance to Paige who shrugged in return, she quietly added, "Maybe you should consider talking to the baby's father."

Phoebe immediately stepped back from both sisters and glared at them. "That topic's off-limits. You know that."

"We're just worried about you," Piper apologized. "Sweetie, I know you're still embarrassed that a drunken one-night fling got you in this condition but I've watched you whenever you see Leo with the boys and I saw the tears in your eyes during the ultrasound today."

"Hormones," Phoebe retorted. "I burst into tears at work the other day because my printer jam cleared."

Paige couldn't let the matter drop. "I know part of the stress you're under is because you're doing this all alone."

"I'm not alone," Phoebe insisted, "I've got both of you."

"And we love you for letting us share everything about this pregnancy with you but," Paige continued, "sisters aren't always the best substitute for a father."

"Remember all the difficulties I had after Leo became an Elder?" Piper agreed. "And then when I became pregnant with Chris when Wyatt had barely turned one? How many times did I cry on your shoulder, Pheebs, thinking I couldn't handle it by myself?"

"Call him, Phoebe," Paige gently pushed. "Tell him about the baby. Even you don't want a relationship with him, he has a right to know about his baby. About what he's missing. Unless, you..."

"Unless I what?" Phoebe warily asked.

Paige first glanced nervously at Piper, "You do know who the father is, don't you?"

Phoebe tensed and informed her sisters, "Of course I do and, for your information, I did tell him. I've kept him up-to-date on everything except for today's appointment."

"You did?" Paige uttered relief. Maybe she and Piper were over-reacting. "What'd he say?"

Piper saw the look on Phoebe's face, "He doesn't want to be involved, does he? Oh, Pheebs, I'm so sorry."

"He can't be involved," Phoebe replied as she stared at the water bottle on the counter. Suddenly grabbing it, she spun from her sisters, "I'll be back soon."

"Don't be mad," Piper reached out to grab Phoebe's arm.

Phoebe turned around and sighed, "I'm not. I know you love me and that you're worried about me. But I'm fine and so is my baby. Honest." She smiled slightly, "Paige, I'll take a rain-check on your student loan offer. Piper, why don't you check on your sons and make sure they haven't been exploding potions in the attic again."

This time, Paige sighed, "We didn't mean to upset you."

Phoebe hugged her sister, "I know and I love you both for risking my hormonal wrath by nagging me about it. This afternoon just threw me, that's all." She pulled back and straightened Paige's black robe, "But I'm okay. Honest. Just...no more talk 'bout this, okay?" Both sisters nodded and she turned to go, "I won't be long." She rubbed the side of her belly and considered, "Maybe I'll stop off for some pizza." She licked her lips at the thought, "With the works."

Knowing they'd stopped for coffee and danishes not twenty minutes before, Piper chuckled. "Good, that baby might just put a few pounds on you yet. Remember, dinner's in two hours."

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Love you both."

"Love you too," both replied just as the kitchen door slammed shut behind Phoebe.

888888888888888

88888888888888

"Thanks, Alicia," Phoebe smiled while she waited by the register and watched her red-headed friend wrap up her package, "for holding this for me 'til I had the chance to come in."

"Not a problem," Alicia politely responded. "Always handy to have an extra one around 'cuz you never know when you'll have to make one of those double-based potions."

Knowing her friend was always careful not to bring up anything Wiccan in public, Phoebe looked more closely at Alicia and suddenly noticed the dark rings under her eyes. "Is everything okay? You seem a little tired."

Alicia continued ringing up the purchase and gave a quick nod, "Just a late night, that's all. Haven't gotten my bearings from my quick trip up to Seattle."

But Phoebe wasn't convinced and almost guiltily enjoyed badgering someone else for a change. "C'mon Licia, it's me. Seattle's still the same time zone." But Alicia didn't respond and she realized in a quiet voice, "His anniversary's coming up, isn't it?"

Alicia paused and turned to Phoebe before finally admitting in a whisper, "Today. It's today."

Phoebe quickly went around the counter and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I know how much it hurts."

"A year since he was killed in that fight with Zarlak." Alicia pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I didn't know Cole or what you went through with him but how'd you get over it? I dream about Frank all the time. I miss him so much."

"I know you do," Phoebe sympathetically nodded. "But my situation with Cole was different. I had a lot more anger going on so it was easier."

"But you loved him," Alicia countered. "How could it be easy?"

"Poor choice of words," she apologized. She thought a moment and replied, "It's not that it was easy getting over Cole. I did love him. But I was so angry and hurt by how it ended that it was easier to bury those good feelings and not deal with them. It wasn't until much later that I started feeling his loss but, by then, so much had happened in my life that it was...different, I guess."

Alicia nodded silently and blew her nose into a tissue. She scanned the store until she spotted her assistant and called the young brunette over. "Tory, take over the register, I'll be back in a few minutes." She then led Phoebe to a back room in the store used mainly for storage. She closed the door behind them and went to a large carton filled with Styrofoam peanuts and reached in. She pulled out a small wooden box and opened it for Phoebe. Inside, on the black velvet lining, was a small gold dagger with inlaid jewels in the hilt.

"Wow," Phoebe uttered. "But isn't that a little much for your little shop of trinkets?"

"Good trinkets," Alicia corrected with a smile at Phoebe's familiar tease. Her smile faded, "Actually, it's one of the reasons why I flew off to Seattle in such a rush. I was afraid someone else would buy it first."

"Alicia..."

"What if it can help?" Alicia asked eagerly. "It's over a hundred years old and the story goes that it belonged to a witch who used it to call back the dead. It's as good a shot as any I've already taken."

Phoebe lightly squeezed her friend's arm, "Piper and I tried everything to bring back Prue but nothing worked and we were the Charmed Ones. Frank is gone, Licia, and not even this dagger can bring him back."

"This dagger's powerful," Alicia whispered hopefully, "and I owe it to Frank, to myself, to try."

Phoebe's heart nearly broke and she hugged Alicia, "Maybe some Charmed blood will shove the odds in your favor."

"Do you mean it?" Alicia sniffled as she pulled away. "You'll help?"

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded, "but just don't, you know...it probably won't work."

Alicia clutched the box and pressed it close to her chest, "All I want is the chance, that's all."

888888888888888

88888888888888


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two hours later, in Alicia's bedroom, Phoebe stood back from Alicia and waited, her fingers drawing imaginary circles along her belly in the hopes of keeping the kicking down to a minimum. Alicia was still drawing the chalk circle on the carpeting at the foot of the bed so she asked, "Think I should start lighting the candles?" At Alicia's nod, Phoebe stepped around the circle and closed the window's heavy drapes. She then took a lighter and began with the candles lining the dresser and end tables before moving to the tea lights on the edges of the tall bookcase's shelves. It took her a few minutes to complete the task and she almost felt claustrophobic feeling so big in such a small room surrounded by so many flames. "Sure hope you disconnected your smoke detector or we're gonna be surrounded by firefighters real soon."

Too nervous to smile, Alicia simply asked, "You're really up for this?"

Phoebe nodded and handed Alicia the golden dagger, "Let's do it."

Alicia led Phoebe into the center of the circle and helped the Charmed One kneel before a small golden bowl. She took a deep breath and swiftly slashed her left wrist, allowing the blood to drip in the bowl. She then did the same to Phoebe and watched as Phoebe's blood mixed with hers in the bowl.

Phoebe swayed slightly and brought her right hand to her forehead. "I'm okay," she replied to Alicia's concern, "just need a second."

"C'mere, sit," Alicia offered as she carefully helped Phoebe to the bed. Then she quickly wrapped both their wrists in the prepared bandages and pulled from her skirt pocket a folded piece of paper. Phoebe began to rise but Alicia stopped her, "You sit, I probably shouldn't've even let you do this."

Phoebe looked up and smiled at her friend, "I'm fine, don't worry." But she still felt slightly dizzy and admitted, "Maybe I should say the spell sitting down."

"What if..."

Phoebe reached for Alicia's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze, "You won't know unless you try."

Her hand still in Phoebe's, Alicia angled the paper for Phoebe to see before they both recited,

_"Spirits rise, spirits soar,_

_Lovers die but reunite once more."_

A gust of wind blew out half the candles and Phoebe pushed herself up to stand next to Alicia. "Let's say it again."

The witches repeated the spell and were forced to avert their eyes when another gust of wind blew out the remaining candles. They waved the smoke away before noticing that the air above the golden bowl was distorted. Their eyes widened in surprise as the distortion elongated and grew larger.

"A portal," Alicia gasped with excitement. "Oh, Phoebe, it's a portal! Frank!"

But Phoebe was overtaken by severe cramping and doubled over in pain.

"Phoebe!" Concerned, Alicia quickly bent over Phoebe and helped her lay on the bed.

"Can't lose this baby," Phoebe pleaded as she cradled her belly. The pain no longer seemed as sharp but she was still scared and gasping for breath.

"It'll be okay," Alicia promised, "I'll get you to the doctor. God, I've been so selfish, I'm so sorry, Ph--"

"Licia?"

Alicia spun at the familiar voice. She covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the figure now standing in the center of the circle. "Frank?" she whispered.

"It's me, baby," the tall blond man replied as he looked down appreciatively at his solid form. "And I don't know what the hell's going on," he stretched out his arms to her, "but, if you hadn't called me when you did, I'd be fried fodder for Zarlak right now."

Phoebe slowly leaned up on her elbow and wistfully watched the lovers' reunion. Too engrossed in each other, neither noticed as she slipped out of the room and apartment.

88888888

88888888

Alicia rolled onto her side and spooned herself into Frank's embrace. She brought the covers up to her chin and wished she could tell him about the past year's loneliness and pain but nothing came out except a choked sob.

Frank felt her begin to tremble and brushed away some of her hair before kissing her temple. "It's okay, baby, I'm here. You brought me back and I'm not going anywhere."

"I was so lost without you," she whispered as she tugged his arm tighter around her waist. "I was so afraid I'd become that little wallflower I was before I met you."

"Nah," he promised, "you're my tiger lily. Fierce and strong. Nothing can stand in your way."

Alicia shrugged, "Only when you're with me."

"Then we'll have to make sure I'm always with you," he murmured while nibbling her earlobe. "Now, witch, I will have my way with you again and then we'll go out on the town. Zarlak's vanquished but I'm alive and I want to feel the city under my feet."

She turned over to face him and smiled as her fears melted away, "Your wish is my command."

88888888

88888888

"God, Phoebe," Piper gasped as she helped her sister through the front door, "you look terrible. I knew you shouldn't've helped Alicia." She glanced up at the ceiling and shouted, "Leo!"

"I'm fine," Phoebe said but even she didn't really believe it. She was still so shaken by that painful attack and, with her sister's help, she made it to the sofa before collapsing on it. She shook her head, "I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine and the next..."

Piper knelt next to Phoebe and placed her hand on Phoebe's belly, "You've felt the baby move since then, right?"

"Kicked up a storm the whole ride home," Phoebe nodded with some relief. "I thought the pizza would help but..."

"I can't believe you stopped off for pizza!" Piper chastised.

Phoebe shrugged, "I thought it might calm us both and the shop was on the way and..."

Piper quickly pulled Phoebe into her arms and stroked Phoebe's back while her sister cried. "Shhhh, it's all right now. The pain's gone and you're all right." She then pulled back slightly and brushed away her sister's tears, "Sit here while I call the doctor." Phoebe nodded silently and Piper kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be right back."

88888888

88888888

In Alicia's dark, empty bedroom, the air above the knocked over golden bowl began to distort.

After a moment, another figure stepped through the portal.

88888888

88888888

"What's wrong?" Piper panicked as she ran into the living room and found her sisters on the floor in front of the sofa.

"I don't know," Paige responded while she held onto Phoebe. Her older sister was doubled over in her arms and now silently screaming in pain.

"Where the hell is Leo?!" Piper joined her sisters and couldn't help but check the floor and Phoebe's lower body for signs of blood. Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, Phoebe had grabbed her hand and squeezed it and Piper had to block out her own pain while she tried to comfort her sister.

Shortly, Phoebe began taking deep breaths as the pain began to ease. "What's happening to me?" she tearfully questioned them.

Piper glanced at Paige but began to stroke Phoebe's belly, "I don't know, sweetie, but the doctor wanted to see you if it happened again so don't worry, we'll find out exactly what's going on."

"I can't lose this baby," Phoebe whispered.

"You won't," Paige declared, knowing full well she had no business making such a promise.

"Maybe it's just a case of gas," Piper suggested while continuing to caress her sister. "Sometimes it can feel like a really bad contraction. Believe me, I know."

Paige smiled and helped Phoebe to a seated position, "Sure, it's probably something innocent like that. Nothing to worry about."

"But what if it's not?" Phoebe fearfully wondered with a sniffle. "What if it's something demonic?"

Paige didn't even want to think about that and offered instead, "What if it was just a bad reaction to being so close to the portal? Think about it, Phoebe, we've practically been living magic-free for the past six months and you just practiced some heavy-duty witchcraft."

Piper nodded, "Minor spells and potions here and there are one thing. But maybe this was just too much for you right now. The doctor did say this morning to ease up on the stress load."

"Maybe," Phoebe weakly agreed just as orb lights appeared.

"Sorry," Leo apologized, "but there's concern about a time portal."

"Not now," Piper insisted, "check Phoebe. Make sure the baby's okay."

Leo immediately held his hands over Phoebe's belly and, after a moment, informed the sisters with a shrug, "Everything seems fine. What's going on?"

"Mommmm!"

Piper glanced up at the ceiling and sighed, "I'd better see what that pair's up to now. Paige, how about a shortcut?"

Paige kissed Phoebe on the forehead and joined Piper. "Stay with Leo. We'll be right back."

88888888

88888888

Leo had just brought a glass of water to Phoebe when they heard Piper's yell. Suddenly, Wyatt and Chris orbed next to him and he worried, "What's wrong?"

"We didn't do it," Wyatt insisted. "He just appeared, honest."

Chris nodded in agreement, "Flipping through the Book, no spells, and there he was."

"Who was?" Phoebe gently questioned as she opened her arms to her nephews. With one boy in each arm, she encouraged, "No one's mad at you, we just want to know what happened."

"A backfire, I think," Paige announced when she orbed back into the room.

Upset, Chris approached her, "It wasn't us, Aunt Paige."

"I know, sweetie," she assured him before nervously looking to her sister, "because I think it was you."

"Me?"

To Leo, Paige asked, "What'd you mean before about a time portal?"

Unsure why she was asking, he still answered, "Two of the Elders sensed the opening of a time portal in the area. We know it's been used by a demon but don't know which one."

"That doesn't make sense," Phoebe commented, recalling the portal she helped open in Alicia's bedroom.

At the same time, Wyatt uttered, "He's a demon? Cool!"

"Not cool, Wyatt," Leo quickly told him.

Simultaneously, Paige said, "Guess that answers that, then..."

"Paige, what're you talking about?" Phoebe uttered while holding the edge of the sofa in an effort to fight a wave of dizziness.

"Phoebe helped Alicia with a spell to bring back Frank," Paige told Leo. "and it worked so well that a portal opened and brought back someone else too, someone of the demon kind."

"No it didn't!" Phoebe snapped in a tired voice while grabbing a pillow, holding it tightly in front of her. "I was there and the only one who came through the portal was Frank, y'know, human Frank, alive and well.."

"I don't like this," Leo murmured. "I'd better go back."

"But we know who it was," Wyatt piped up just as his father orbed out. "He was in the Book, I think."

Phoebe turned her attention to the boys, "Who?"

"Me."

Phoebe's head jerked back and she saw him standing at the foot of the stairs with an angry Piper close behind. She stood on shaky legs, pillow still clutched in front of her, and took a step towards him. She felt the blood drain from her face but managed to whisper his name, "Cole..."

As confused as he was by his sudden appearance six years in the future, nothing prepared Cole for the shock of seeing Phoebe after the pillow fell from her hands, "You're pregnant!"

"Surprise," she weakly uttered before everything went black and she crumpled to the floor.

88888888

88888888

"Stand back!" Piper ordered Cole when he hovered too close to the sofa. If not for her fear for Phoebe, she'd've already sent Cole back to hell.

"What's wrong with her?" Cole asked for the fifth time while allowing himself to be pushed back.

Pressing the damp cloth to Phoebe's forehead, Paige continued to ignore him and glanced at Piper, "Think he did this?"

Piper turned to Cole but, instead, told her sons, "Go to your room." The boys protested and she wasn't as patient as she should have been when she harshly repeated her order.

Wyatt glared defiantly at her but did grab his brother's hand and silently orbed out.

Phoebe began to stir and slowly opened her eyes to see her two sisters peering back at her. "I thought I saw -- What's going on?"

"We'll talk about it later," Paige told her as she helped Phoebe sit up, "right now, we're taking you to the doctor."

Phoebe spotted Cole and gasped, "You are here..."

"Evidently," he sullenly replied. "Unless I'm still passed out drunk and dreaming this nightmare."

Phoebe shook her head, "It's real."

Paying close attention to Phoebe's pale features, Piper decided, "Yeah, well, I'm gonna end this nightmare, once and for all."

But Phoebe grabbed Piper's arms to stop her older sister from blowing up Cole. She slowly stood even though she had to quickly lean against Paige for support. "You can't," she told Piper.

"Why the hell not?" Piper exclaimed. "He's probably the reason you've been in pain." Phoebe shook her head but Piper continued, "Now isn't the time for you to be reliving any of the hell he put you through. Let me take care of him while Paige takes you to the doctor."

"Go to the doctor, Phoebe," Cole quietly insisted. "I don't know what's going on but I don't want you or your baby to be in any added danger because of me."

Nervously watching her fingers stroke her belly, Phoebe argued, "I'm not going without you."

Paige suddenly realized what her sister wasn't saying and she shook her head, practically pleading, "Phoebe, no, tell me it's not true."

Piper caught on to Paige's train of thought and blew up a pillow in frustration, "Dammit, Phoebe...This is a nightmare."

"It's a miracle," Phoebe disagreed in a whisper when she felt the baby kick.

"Would someone tell me just what the hell is going on?" Cole practically shouted.

Phoebe still couldn't look at him and told her sisters, "If this's serious, you know the father has a right to be there."

Cole threw his hands up in frustration, "And what's that got to do with me?"

"You're the father," Paige growled at him, wishing this was nothing but a nightmare.

"And you're crazy," he retorted.

"No, she isn't," Phoebe softly said as she took a tentative step towards him. She reached for his hand and placed his suddenly trembling digits on the spot the baby kept kicking. Gazing into his eyes, full of amazement, she requested, "Say hello to your daughter, Cole."

88888888

88888888


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Paige shut her door and gazed at Phoebe via the rear-view mirror. Phoebe hadn't said a word since they left the doctor's office and sat in the back seat looking forlornly out the window. "Honey, you heard the doctor, the baby's fine." But Phoebe didn't reply and Paige couldn't help but worry, "We'll be home soon and you'll take a warm bubble bath to relax."

Cole also eyed Phoebe with concern got into the seat next to Phoebe. She was pale and much too quiet, even for Phoebe. Quickly recalling that brief time when she'd been pregnant with their son, he suggested, "Maybe Piper will fix you a bowl of soup to help settle your stomach." Nodding to Paige he added, "Paige can call ahead and make sure it's ready by the time we come back." But Phoebe still didn't react so he dropped the subject and told her, "C'mon buckle up." She silently complied but, when she had trouble pulling it around her expanded waistline and clicking it into place, he quickly reached over to help her. He felt stung when she nearly flinched from his touch.

Phoebe stared out her window and held her breath, trying to fight the waves of emotion assaulting her. She hadn't been prepared for all the powerful emotions she'd been hit with since his return. From her sisters or him. His concern and confusion were so overwhelming, she'd had to turn away. She hadn't meant to but she knew she'd just hurt him and she didn't know how to deal with it. Without turning from the window, she blindly reached for his hand and squeezed it. It wouldn't make up for that moment ago but it might let him know she was glad he was there.

Further confused by her inconsistent behavior, he still assured her, "The baby's okay and that's what's important." She didn't acknowledge him but she didn't remove her hand from his either. "Let's go," he told Paige as he settled back in his seat and stared out his own window. Phoebe hadn't seemed angry or afraid by his sudden appearance and he knew she'd wanted him with her at the doctor. Maybe she felt pressured with Paige being there too. Hadn't that always been the problem? He and Phoebe complemented each other perfectly and, especially when they were alone, it was almost magical. They had the freedom to be who they were without apology. But as soon as one of her sisters was with them, Phoebe would hold back. Even if she didn't realize it herself, she was different when one of them was around. Almost as if she'd felt trapped. Had he every really considered it? No matter, he decided, it would change now. He wasn't risking his child's life because her sisters couldn't forgive his past. His child. His daughter according to Phoebe. He turned his head and watched Phoebe and, when she caught his gaze in the reflection of the window, he smiled and gave her hand another squeeze, not caring whether Paige saw or not.

Paige mentally cursed when she caught his smile to her sister. He'd only been back for three hours and already he'd wormed his way back into Phoebe's heart. Maybe it was all wishful thinking on Phoebe's part, a desperate story to make up for the embarrassment of a drunken one-night stand. She glanced at her sister's reflection in the mirror. No, she sighed to herself, she did believe Phoebe. She knew how much having this baby meant to her sister so Phoebe would never lie about how it happened. So maybe Cole was that baby's father but that didn't mean he had to be a part of its life. The question was, how would she and Piper convince Phoebe that Cole would be the worst possible influence for that child? How would they get him out of their lives for good without risking Phoebe's health?

As Paige drove them home, Phoebe watched the buildings and houses but she wasn't really seeing them. Cole said the baby was okay and that was most important of all. They'd work out the rest later. But how? Her sisters' emotions were so strong concerning Cole that they were seeping through the effects of the potion that had blocked them for so many years. It'd been so long since Cole's name had even been mentioned but obviously her sisters hadn't forgotten or forgiven. And Cole...she didn't need her empathic ability to know how, in spite of how confused and stunned he was, he was still so much in love with her. Or how angry he still was with her, with them, even if he was trying hard to control it. How was she going to make it all right for her baby, for herself? She sighed and nearly smiled when she felt his hand suddenly tighten around hers in concern. Sometimes he seemed to have empathic abilities of his own where she was concerned. But she didn't turn her head and, instead, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. And remembered.

88888888888888888888888888888

"_Jump, Phoebe!" Paige shouted as she ducked out of the way from the incoming barrage of demon goo._

_Phoebe landed on top of the dumpster and kicked her foot out in disgust after green globs splattered all over the hems of her pants._

"_Got 'em all this time," Piper smugly stated as she brushed her hands along her thighs. "And we're all in one piece."_

"_Barely," Phoebe muttered as she levitated down and joined her sisters. "Cutting it a little close there, sis."_

_Piper waved way her sister's comment and offered, "C'mon, I'll drive you home so you can change pants before going back to work."_

_Phoebe looked intently at her younger sister, "Seeing as one of your students was responsible for this little incident..." _

"_Oh, come on," Paige griped, "she's a novice at summoning and has apologized profusely. Not to mention now has an eight-page paper to write on the consequences of having a lack of proper concentration. We got the demons and that's what counts."_

"_And I've now got a dry-cleaning bill for a brand new pair of pants. Plus, I'm supposed to be in an elevator and I've got a meeting in," Phoebe checked her watch, "twenty minutes. I don't have time to run home and change so...remove these stains."_

"_Personal gain!" Piper warned._

_But Phoebe shook her head, "Her student set loose a pack of Stripe Demons which we had to vanquish and I've gotta do what I can to keep magic from being exposed by not having to explain how I ruined a pair of pants, made it home and changed, and got back to work, all in the few minutes I was going up five floors in an elevator. Think of it as saving the Cleaners a job and staying in their good graces."_

_Paige considered it and finally shrugged, "Fine." With a motion of her hand, she ordered and orbed the stains to lift from Phoebe's pants and hit the side of the dumpster._

_Phoebe nodded with approval after checking her pants. "Great, now orb me back to that elevator and pray everyone's still frozen."_

"_Of course they are," Piper exclaimed in annoyance, "or are you forgetting how long I can freeze things now?"_

"_This long when you're not there?" Phoebe countered before she apologized. "Work's been a little crazier than usual these days and given all the demon vanquishing we've been doing, I need a break."_

"_Well, these demon binges seem to come in cycles," Paige suggested, "and maybe six months of heavy activity means we're in for six months of peace."_

"_We can only hope," Piper sighed. "C'mon, Paige, let's go."_

_But, just as Paige reached out for her sisters, a demon appeared before them in a whirlwind. Tall, thin, and orange, it fired a black blob at them and they immediately lunged out of its way in three separate directions. They turned and watched as the blob hit a piece of wood, absorbed it, and shrank into a tiny speck before disappearing in a spark of blue light._

_Piper tried blowing up the demon to no avail._

"_Dumpster!" Paige shouted, flinging her hand in the direction of the demon. But the demon disappeared in a black blob and the dumpster merely rolled in momentum until it hit the side of the building. "Look out!" she shouted to Phoebe when the demon suddenly appeared behind her sister._

_Phoebe levitated out of its way but, keeping her eye on it and miscalculating her landing because of the moved dumpster, she hit the dumpster's corner instead. Stunned, she fell to the ground._

"_Get her," Piper warned Paige when she saw a black blob heading for Phoebe who, dazed and not aware of the danger, managed to get to her knees._

_But Paige didn't react fast enough and watched as Phoebe was hit and absorbed by the blob._

"_Phoebe!"_

_Phoebe couldn't see but she heard Piper's scream. She struggled in the black goo but she was so dizzy. She felt queasy in the strange darkness and, still on her knees, placed her hands flat on the ground and tried to concentrate only on taking deep breaths. Her vision finally began to clear and she slowly lifted her head. And, to her shock, found herself staring right at the side of a sofa. A sofa which instantly triggered a flood of memories from her brief time in that place. The penthouse._

_Phoebe shook her head slightly and, when she wasn't dizzy from doing so, slowly got to her feet and looked around. It was exactly as she'd remembered it. Even the picture frame was still there. She gingerly touched the back of her head and groaned when she felt the lump from where she'd hit the dumpster. So she was unconscious and imagining being in the penthouse. She couldn't, though, think of a single reason why she'd choose that particular place to revisit in her mind. She shook her head and walked over to the photo. It'd been a number of years since she'd looked at the small album she'd kept of their time together. He took great pictures but they didn't really do him justice. She touched Cole's image and wistfully wished she could actually see him. Funny how things changed with the passage of time. Once she'd felt nothing for him but now..._

_A shattering of glass surprised her and she nearly dropped the frame. It sounded like a frustrated shout and it sounded like... "Cole," she whispered when he flung open the bedroom doors and staggered into the living room. _

"_Great," he snarled at her, "come to finish the job your sister couldn't do?"_

"_What?"_

"_Maybe you'd like to follow Paige for a dip in the ocean," he threatened as he strode past her and angrily poured himself a drink. "The little bitch thought she could blow me up from the inside," he muttered before he gulped down the amber liquid. He pointed the glass at Phoebe and demanded, "I've had it with you and your sisters. Get the hell out of my life and leave me to my own immortal hell!"_

"_You're drunk," she realized with disapproval. "You were never drunk in all the time I knew you."_

"_First time for everything," he uttered as he poured another drink. "Maybe if I drink enough I'll forget all about you. Now get out before I do something nasty to you!"_

"_I'm not here," she defiantly stated. "You're just a figment of my imagination and I refuse to continue with this while you're like this. I didn't imagine you after all this time only to have you drunk and out of your mind."_

"_Thanks to you, baby," he saluted her with his glass. "Hell, maybe I'm the one hallucinating. Instead of pink elephants, I get you," he sneered. He then emptied his glass and enjoyed watching her duck when he flung the glass at her. But he immediately felt remorse at what he'd done to the woman he loved and furiously stalked back into the bedroom._

_Stunned, Phoebe wondered what her mind was trying to tell her by imagining this. What'd he mean by that part about Paige? She stared at the bedroom door and suddenly remembered. The night before he'd been vanquished in that alternate reality, Paige had gone on her own in an attempt to vanquish him but failed and had gotten that cold. In a grim bit of irony, Phoebe realized Cole truly had caused his own vanquish because if Paige hadn't caught that cold because of him, she wouldn't've become trapped in that world and set the stage for his vanquish._

_She slowly walked to the doorway and stared at Cole who lay passed out on the bed. She hugged herself and tried not to acknowledge her feelings. But she couldn't help it. After all these years, it wasn't anger or pity or even apathy but an overwhelming sense of loss that she felt most. Because he'd been someone so special, someone she'd loved so completely, so desperately, and she couldn't change anything about his horribly degrading fate. He'd been so powerful, so full of energy, but he hadn't been able to get past his own fear of being good. She hadn't been able to help him then but maybe now..._

_She approached the bed and knelt next to him. She wrinkled her nose in displeasure at the smell of the alcohol upon his breath but couldn't help but reach out and tenderly finger a lock of his hair. Maybe her subconscious was offering her the chance to make it right, at least in her own mind. Maybe she was imagining all this because she still felt guilty and because maybe, deep down, she missed him. "Cole," she whispered with a slight smile as she remembered the love._

33333333333333333333333333333

_It had taken her a good ten minutes to drag him into the shower and she was panting from the effort. She didn't know how long it would be before she would regain consciousness and decided not to waste any time if she wanted closure. So, standing back, she turned on the cold water full blast. Good thing as the energy ball he shot out missed her by a mere few inches._

_Sputtering under the icy spray, Cole wiped at his eyes as he fumbled for the shower knobs. Still sputtering and coughing, he saw Phoebe standing to the side and he closed his eyes and groaned, "So much for drinking to forget."_

"_I'm here to help," she quietly said, flinching when he laughed. "I mean it. I couldn't help you before but maybe I can now. Even if it's only in my head."_

_At that, Cole stared at her. "Maybe I'm not the only one with a guilty conscience."_

"_Maybe not," she whispered before turning from him and leaving the bathroom. "I'll put on some coffee."_

33333333333333333333333333333

_When he entered the living room, dressed in his white terry robe, Phoebe was already curled in the chair drinking a cup of her own and she pointed to the steaming cup on the coffee table. "You always did have great taste in coffee."_

_Cole picked it up and sniffed it before taking a sip._

"_What'd you think," she mused, "that I'd somehow poisoned it?"_

"_Not your style," he honestly replied before taking another swallow, "you'd prefer the direct approach."_

_They drank in silence and Phoebe finally stood and walked over to the patio's French doors. She opened them and stepped outside. "I always did love the view from here."_

_Never taking his eyes off her, Cole replied to himself, "Me too."_

"_Why didn't you just leave?" she questioned when she felt him come up behind her. _

"_Why do you keep talking about me in the past tense?" he countered before pivoting her to face him. "You look like her but you're not talking like her."_

_She caressed his cheek and watched his eyes register the feeling, first with shock and then with pleasure. "I have missed you," she told him. "Maybe this's the only way I can admit it to myself. But I've missed hearing you laugh, seeing you smile, watching you move with such confidence, feeling your strength when you would hold me. But," she continued as her eyes welled with tears, "you did so many things in the end. You killed an innocent. And I've never been able to get past that one."_

"_I didn't want to," he apologized when he shamefully stepped back, "but I thought it was the only way to convince you to come back to me."_

"_How could you think that after everything we'd been through?"_

_Cole didn't answer and turned away._

_Phoebe placed her palms on his back and felt him stiffen under her touch. But he didn't turn around and she said, "I wish you'd never done it. Maybe things would've been different. Maybe it wouldn't've been too late."_

"_To what, save me?" He spun around, "It was too late for me the moment I accepted the Triad's job of killing the Charmed Ones."_

"_That isn't true," she insisted. "You were changing when we were together. You were accepting a life of good."_

"_But I wasn't strong enough to turn completely," he challenged, "was I?" He stared at her, "Tell me, Phoebe, if I were to promise that that I'd leave San Francisco, that I'd somehow make restitution for what I've done in recent months, that I'd use my powers only for good, would it be enough?"_

"_For what?" she asked in a hoarse voice._

"_To earn your forgiveness?" He reached out to caress her cheek, "To earn your love?"_

"_Oh, Cole," she uttered in a choked voice, "that's the one thing you never lost. Not even in all my anger. I told you I would always love you and I always have. But it's hurt. It's hurt to love you and it's hurt to remember."_

_He desperately pulled her close and kissed her. And, when she responded by wrapping her arms around him, he lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bedroom._

3333333333333333333333333333

_Phoebe lay spooned in his embrace and sniffled as she began to cry. She wanted to apologize for her tears but couldn't speak and pressed herself back against him._

_Cole held her as she cried but told her, "I'm not sorry this happened and I won't let you be either."_

"_I'm not," she sniffled again. "That's what's so...don't you see," she exclaimed as she turned over in his arms, "I think this's what I've been wishing for. Work's been so crazy lately, demons've been attacking, and I've had no time for a social life, much less wanted one. And time's running out for the premonition to come true."_

"_What premonition?" he asked just as she snaked her arm around his waist and squeezed him tight. _

_She lay her head on his chest and burst into a fresh batch of tears. _

_Confused, he simply stroked her back, kissed the top of her head, and waited patiently for her to calm down._

_Phoebe wiped the dampness from his chest but kept her ear pressed to his heart. Her imagination deserved some sort of prize for all the realistic details it was giving her. His heartbeat, the way she'd made him shiver with pleasure, the way he'd remembered all those special places on her body. She hadn't expected to remember it so clearly but everything was as perfect as the last time they'd made love. She suddenly felt his lips in her hair and she realized she'd lost her train of thought. "I had a premonition a couple of years ago where I saw myself pregnant and --"_

"_You never told me that," he commented in surprise. "If you had we might've found a way to stop the Seer."_

_Phoebe shook her head as she lifted it from his chest. "That's not what I mean." She leaned on her elbow and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "It doesn't matter," she decided as she gazed into his eyes, "and I don't want to waste any more time right now by talking." She crawled on top of him, lowered her head to his, and found his lips._

333333333333333333333333333333

_Cole leaned back against the pillows ogling her as she finished dressing and she couldn't help but blush. No matter how tender their love-making or how clothed she might be, only Cole could make her feel that shy._

"_It'll be worth every bit of the hangover I'll have tomorrow morning," he smugly commented as she ran her hands over her breasts to smooth out her bra._

_Phoebe paused for just a moment before she pulled her sweater on over her head. Her imagination was supposed to be alleviating her guilt, not adding to it by having Cole talk about tomorrows. "This doesn't change what happened," she cautioned. "Nothing can change the past."_

_Cole nodded and leaned forward, "But it can change the future."_

"_If only," she sadly whispered._

"_Stay," he requested as he stretched out his hand to her. "Give me a happy reason to celebrate my birthday."_

_Phoebe stared at him in surprise. She'd forgotten all about it being his birthday. And she felt guilty all over again for remembering what happened next to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "for all of it."_

"_For tonight?" he suddenly snapped as he threw off the covers. "Damn, I should've known I couldn't even imagine you being nice to me anymore."_

"_That's not true," she implored. "I was hurt. I was angry. And I had every right to be."_

_But Cole grabbed his robe and turned from her as he put it on. "Just get the hell out of my mind, Phoebe."_

_Phoebe took a step towards him but felt dizzy and, to her horror, saw she was beginning to fade. "Cole," she called out. But her voice seemed so far away. She stumbled towards him and, while he caught her, she couldn't feel his arms._

"_Phoebe!" he uttered in a tone full of concern as she further faded._

_She thought she heard her sisters calling as darkness crept along the edges of her vision. "I love you," she tried to tell him as his cries seemed to mix with those of her sisters, "always..."_

3333333333333333333333333333333

_Phoebe struggled to push herself free from the arms holding her tight and opened her eyes to find Piper's worried ones staring back at her. Holding the back of her head, she carefully sat up and groaned, "How long was I out?"_

"_You weren't out," Paige nervously replied. "You were gone. For about two minutes."_

_All that time in her mind with Cole had taken all of two minutes? "Wait a minute," she uttered, "what d'ya mean 'gone'?"_

_Piper nodded, "That blob hit you and you disappeared. If the 'lost sister' spell hadn't worked...Oh, Pheebs." Piper quickly hugged her sister._

"_I'm okay," Phoebe promised as she rubbed Piper's back, "more than you'll ever know." She pulled away and added, "Now, I've gotta get back to that elevator. Can you two handle researching the demon?"_

"_Where'd you go?" Paige wondered._

_Phoebe thought before answering. Even if she'd thought that she'd been imagining her time with Cole, the feelings she felt were real and she wasn't sure her sisters would understand. Besides, if she'd really gone back in time, she first needed to make sure her presence there hadn't changed history before she confessed anything to them. So she lied, "It's just a lot of fuzzy images." Gazing back at her sisters, she rubbed the bump on her head, "I've got a splitting headache and I'm sure thinking about what happened'll only make it worse. Can we just drop it? I'm okay and isn't that what's important?"_

"_Of course it is, sweetie," Piper assured as she and Paige helped Phoebe stand. "You okay?" she asked when Phoebe wavered slightly._

"_I'm fine," she replied, "really."_

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Glad to hear you're fine," Paige told her sister, "but I still want you to relax for a while in the tub."

Phoebe opened her eyes, looked around, and realized she'd spoken aloud when remembering what happened six months earlier. "We're home..."

Cole helped unbuckle her seatbelt and was still concerned. "You sure you're okay?"

"I didn't dream it," she told him, "and you didn't hallucinate it. I really went back in time." He nodded slowly and she took his hand and placed it to the spot the baby just kicked, "It really happened."

"Yes, well," Paige muttered uncomfortably at watching the tender display, "you still owe us an explanation." But she immediately felt guilty for forcing Phoebe into a confrontation and apologized as she got out of the car. "Take your bath while I fill in Piper on the doctor's visit. There'll be time to talk later."

"We should talk now," Phoebe shook her head as she opened her door.

"Later," Cole insisted as he got out, "after you've rested."

8888888888888888888888888888888


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I don't hear anything," Piper worried as she dried her hands on a dishtowel. "Maybe I'd better check on them."

Paige pointed one of her fries at her older sister before she bit off the tip, "Leo can handle Cole. They're probably just standing on opposite ends of the room glaring at each other. Besides, quiet's good. We won't have to worry about them attracting the boys' attention or disturbing Phoebe's bath."

"She didn't say anything about how it happened?" Piper asked as she sat next to Paige.

Paige shook her head, "Just that Cole is definitely the baby's father. I told you, she barely spoke at all."

Piper stole one of the fries and munched on it. "How the hell did this happen?" she sighed. "For crying out loud, he's been dead for six years."

"Wyatt and Chris, need I say more?" Paige mumbled. At Piper's wide-eyed stare, she shrugged, "Seriously, we can't come on too strong with Phoebe. Even if the doctor said the baby's fine, we can't risk her health right now."

"I know," Piper agreed, "but for a secret like this, I'm telling you, Paige, I could just strangle her."

Paige nodded sympathetically and dipped another fry into ketchup before eating it. "I can't believe we're stuck with him again."

"Not necessarily..."

"Come on, Piper, you tried blowing him up when we discovered him in the attic."

"So much for my powers being stronger," Piper grumbled.

"Wouldn't matter if he's invincible. Still," she waved her hand in the air, "whatever. Point is, vanquishing him's probably not an option anymore. We've gotta come up with something else."

"We can use your idea from that alternate world," Piper suggested, "and strip him of his powers first."

"You wanna try slicing a piece of skin off him?" Paige unenthusiastically challenged. "Or d'you think he'll do it for us if we asked nicely?"

"Paige..."

"Sorry..."

"Did he say anything about how he got here?" Piper sighed. Paige shook her head. "Didn't you ask?"

Paige glared at her sister, "When'd you want me to ask? On our way to the doctor when we pulled the car over for Phoebe to throw up? Or maybe at the office while the doctor was examining her? Or maybe on the way home when --"

"Sorry, sorry," Piper quickly apologized, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Besides," Paige said with a grin, "I think the big guy's actually in shock. You should've seen his face when the doctor put the baby's heartbeat on speaker. I swear, I thought he was gonna pass out."

Piper nearly smiled at the thought of the former Belthazor/former Source fainting because of a tiny innocent baby's heartbeat. Innocent? With Cole as the father? "What're we gonna do about him?"

Paige wiped her fingers on a napkin, "Thought about it on the way home. If we can't vanquish him because he's invincible, maybe we can just send him back to the past where he'll be vanquished anyway."

Piper's eyes lit up, "Leo did say it was a time portal that opened. Maybe we can call Alicia and use her spell to send him back. If Phoebe was enough for Alicia to bring him here, the two of us and Alicia have to be more than enough to send him back."

"And everyone lives happily ever after," Paige commented in satisfaction as she carried her plate to the sink. "You do realize that it means Frank must've come from the past too."

Piper shook her head, "Let's deal with Cole first. You think Phoebe'll be okay?"

"Of course," Paige quickly replied as she rinsed the dish and placed it in the dishwasher. "Look, we can't deny the fact that she loved the guy but she's not the same person she was back then. She's moved on and has a fantastic life and doesn't want to open it to the risks and dangers he brings."

"I wish I could be so sure," Piper admitted. "She's always been unpredictable where he's concerned. Every time I thought she'd worked him out of her system..."

"It's different this time," Paige argued. "The baby makes it different."

"Exactly," Piper softly agreed.

"She won't risk the danger to her baby," Paige insisted when Piper didn't seem to understand her meaning. "Not even for him."

"Still," Piper said as she led Paige into the living room, "we should probably talk to her before we do anything." She noticed Leo sitting alone in the room, "Leo! Where's Cole?"

"He disappeared a little while ago," Leo reluctantly admitted when he stood, "and I can't sense him. You know that." He saw the look in her eyes, "Don't worry, the boys are fine. They're asleep, I checked."

"What about Phoebe?" Paige retorted.

"I wasn't about to orb in when she's taking a bath. Besides Cole wouldn't hurt her," he assured the sisters. He knew they wouldn't want to hear it but he plunged ahead. "He loves her. He may still be angry with her and may be confused about the entire situation but he does love her."

Trusting her husband's ability to sense the truth, Piper unhappily uttered, "Great, just great."

"It doesn't change anything," Paige spoke up. "We know what he's done and what he's capable of not to mention that he poses a danger to history every minute he stays."

"Too bad," Cole interrupted when he appeared before them, "because vanquishing me's the only way to get rid of me now. Now, where do you keep the crackers? I couldn't find them in the pantry."

Paige ignored him and asked Leo, "Is it possible to recreate the time portal Alicia used?"

"We figured the two of us working with her might send him back," Piper explained.

"I'm not sure," he said. "You know how tricky it is working with time."

"I deserve an answer," Cole announced in annoyance.

"You deserve a vanquish," Piper coolly informed him, "but, unfortunately for us, you're invincible so we're doing the next best thing. Now, what was the exact date before you appeared in our attic? We'll need to know if we're not to cause an even bigger mess with time."

"I'll give you an even bigger mess with time," Cole responded before angrily blowing up the grandfather clock.

"Hey! You know how hard it is to fix that thing?" Paige seethed.

"Yeah," he sneered, "I do. Now, tell me where the crackers are before I turn your china into mosaic tiles."

"We may be stuck with you, pal," Piper snapped, "but we don't have to feed you."

"You're every bit the bitch as Paige," he muttered, "and I ought to send you for a dip in the ocean." But, in a surprisingly calm voice, he informed them, "Phoebe threw up again. Now for the last time, where are the damn crackers?"

"I'll get them," Paige contritely volunteered.

To Leo, Cole asked, "This's the fourth time since she created the portal. Are you sure she's okay? I know what the doctor said, I want to hear it from you."

Surprised by Cole's appreciation of his talent, Leo nodded, "The baby's fine, Cole. I think it's simply due to a combination of stress and the portal opening."

"I don't understand why she was affected by the portal at all," Piper commented. "We've all used portals before and never doubled over in agony."

"You were never pregnant at the time," Cole told her.

Leo considered Cole, "It's still different this time because you're the baby's father."

"Because the baby was conceived in the past," Cole realized, "and the portal was a direct link to the past."

"Could the opening of another portal cause her to miscarry?" Paige wondered when she returned with a box of crackers.

Leo hesitated a moment before answering, "I don't know but I'm sure it's a possibility."

"Strike two for you," Cole told them. "Now, I don't know how Phoebe went back in time, I don't know how I came forward, but I don't ca--"

"It was Zimaan," Phoebe interrupted as she, wearing her terry robe, held onto the banister and carefully came down the stairs. "Six months ago, pack of Stripe Demons?"

Paige thought a moment before she snapped her fingers, "Right, orange dude that fired black blobs."

"A time manipulator?" Cole paled as he quickly helped steady Phoebe and led her to the sofa. "You went against a time manipulator?"

"Yeah," Piper uttered as she placed a blanket on Phoebe's lap, "we know how dangerous they are because they don't consciously control the time blobs and it wasn't easy but we got him."

Paige handed Phoebe a cracker and said, "You were lucky you weren't sent back to prehistoric times."

As Phoebe nibbled on the bite-size cracker, Piper couldn't help but glare at her sister. "You lied to us. You knew exactly where you'd been and you lied and told us you didn't know."

Phoebe stared at the rest of the cracker in her fingers and quietly confessed, "I knew how you'd react if I told you the truth."

"How would you expect us to react," Paige asked, "if you told us that you deliberately went to Cole and got pregnant?"

Phoebe shook her head but immediately grabbed the side of the sofa when the room spun. "That isn't what happened," she whispered before she swallowed the last of her cracker.

"Then what did happen?" Piper demanded. "If you knew you were back in the past, why didn't you just come home and ask for our help to send you back?"

"That's just it, Piper," Phoebe let the blanket fall to the floor and looked up at her sister, "I didn't know I was back in the past. Remember, I'd just hit the dumpster really hard avoiding the demon and I was dizzy and things went black. Sure, later I knew it was because of the blob sending me back in time. But, I swear, at that time, when I opened my eyes and found myself in the penthouse, I thought I was dreaming. I thought my subconscious was giving me the chance to confront the feelings I'd kept buried for so many years."

"And all I'd wanted was to forget I ever laid eyes on you so I thought you were just an evil hallucination sent to torture me while I got drunk," Cole quietly told her. Gazing at her belly, he added, "Looks like we were both wrong."

Phoebe's eyes followed his gaze and she automatically smoothed her robe before she looked back at him. "Reason enough for a happy birthday?" she whispered, knowing what his fate would be when he returned to his birthday.

"More than reason enough," he replied in a choked voice.

"I should've put it together earlier," Piper complained. "All your secrecy about the baby's father. That lame excuse of having had a drunken one-night fling."

Taken aback, Cole asked Phoebe, "That's what you said?"

"Should I've said it was my dead ex-husband?" she retorted. To Piper she said, "And it wasn't an excuse. It was only one night and Cole was drunk. I knew what you'd think and didn't correct you but that doesn't mean it wasn't the truth."

"You just love splitting hairs, don't you," Paige accused as she shoved another cracker at Phoebe.

"Maybe I should've told you then," Phoebe sadly realized, "'cuz the result's gonna be the same now."

"What result is that?" Piper asked in too sharp a tone that she regretted when she saw a tear trickle from Phoebe's eye.

Phoebe wiped away the tear and shrugged, nibbling on her cracker, "I'll have to move out and raise my baby alone."

"What?" both sisters exclaimed.

Phoebe looked up at them both, "If you only knew the number of times I almost told you. But it all came down to one thing: protecting my baby."

"From who?" Paige wondered in surprise. "From us?"

Phoebe shrugged again, "I knew how you'd feel about Cole being the father and I didn't want you treating my baby any differently from how you did Wyatt or Chris."

"We wouldn't do that," Piper insisted.

"Wouldn't you?" Phoebe countered. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't be more on guard around me? That you wouldn't be more suspicious of my every action? More careful of my helping save innocents?" Neither sister answered immediately and she nodded sadly, "I know how worried I was, given my last pregnancy, and I wasn't ready to cope with your negativity too. So, yes, I kept it all a secret, and, in spite of what you think, it was the right decision because it's all gonna change now. You won't be able to look at me without wondering how safe you are and you won't be able to look at my baby without being terrified that she's gonna be the next Source."

"That's not true," Piper said in a quiet voice. But she wasn't quite sure how honest she was being. Could she look at the baby and not see Cole?

"If Cole hadn't appeared," Leo figured, "you'd still be keeping it a secret." Phoebe nodded and he announced, "Okay, time-outs for everyone now. Piper, why don't you go to the club? Paige, you might want to research time portals in the school's library. And, Phoebe, you should lie down and try to sleep even if it's early."

"Cole," Phoebe looked at him, "could you get my laptop from the sunroom? There's something I need to show y--" She blindly reached out as soon as the images flashed before her eyes and she grabbed hold of Paige's shirt.

Paige cast a quick glance to Piper as she sat next to Phoebe, "It's okay, Pheebs, I've got you. Tell us what you're seeing."

Phoebe shivered uncontrollably, not feeling Paige's arm around her, and spoke in a halting voice, "Alley...dark...can't see the moon...building...abandoned I think...lots of garbage...seems familiar..." She reached out in front of her, "See her...blond, chubby...twenties maybe...party dress...one shoe's missing...backed up against the door...something in her hand...necklace maybe...she's looking at the shadow...no...form...it's...God...it's horrible...huge...monster...claws... it's tearing at her...Oh God, Oh God...it's ripping, it's ripping out her heart..." She jerked back, freed from the premonition, and began gulping for air.

"Bathroom," was all Paige announced before she orbed herself and Phoebe from the room.

"Sound familiar?" Piper questioned Cole.

But Cole had been staring with worry at Phoebe's empty spot on the couch and it took a moment for Piper's voice to register. "Could be any number of demons. I can't tell from that description alone."

"I'll see what I can find out," Leo offered.

"You can't," she shook her head. "I need you to stay with the kids and Phoebe while the rest of us find that alley."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cole stated.

"You're not staying here," she firmly told him. "I wanna keep my eye on you. I don't trust you."

"Then trust me," Phoebe weakly requested when Paige orbed them back into the living room. "Trust me to keep your sons safe."

Leo stepped in front of Piper just as she was about to argue. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "Remember what I told you before. They'll all be safe. Cole will protect them."

"Please..." Phoebe uttered as she sank wearily into the sofa's cushions and put her hand to the base of her throat.

Paige handed Phoebe a cracker as she reluctantly accepted Leo's truth. With a sigh, she took Piper's hand just as he orbed away, "C'mon, Phoebe thinks she knows which alley it was."

Piper warned Cole, "If anything happens to any one of them, I swear to God you'll be so --"

Wanting to concentrate only on Phoebe, he interrupted Piper's tiresome rant, "Stop wasting time and save the innocent so Phoebe doesn't worry about it coming true."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

In the sunroom, engrossed by the laptop's display, Cole didn't hear the sounds of the sisters' footsteps behind him.

Piper was just about to question Cole's invasion of her sister's privacy when he opened a video clip of Phoebe.

'_Hey, Cole, here's the May update," Phoebe greeted as she leaned back in her office chair, "but I gotta do it quick 'cuz Elise called a meeting and I can't miss it." She rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows she's gonna announce that Jamie from layout's been promoted to editor but anything to make sure we're all in the office...Anyway," she smiled, "they're bound to serve those yummy little danishes I love so I'm not about to complain. Oh, wait, almost forgot..." She quickly stood and turned to the side, pulling her blouse tightly against the slight bulge that was now focused onscreen. "Look, I'm showing," she excitedly said as she moved her hand around the outward curve of her belly, "really showing! I'm even wearing a maternity skirt today!" She sat down and her glowing face again filled the screen, "I know could've probably bought a regular skirt in a larger size but, dammit, I'm pregnant and I wanna be able to go into a maternity store and buy a new outfit!" She was quiet a moment before she admitted, "I guess I was getting a little worried, gaining weight with nothing to show for it. A couple of trashy tabloids even suggested I wasn't pregnant at all and that it was only some publicity stunt. Never mind. I can handle any rumor, slight, or put-down people throw my way because I know I'm pregnant with a healthy baby." She nibbled on a cracker, "Could do without the nausea but I think I'm finally done with that phase. Anyway, the doctor assured me that some women with my build might not start showing until late in their third trimester and that I was perfectly fine. I'll leave all the details in the written journal." She picked up a photo from her desk and displayed it for the camera, "Isn't she beautiful? Oh, I know it's still a bit early to tell for sure but I know we're having a girl." Phoebe stared at the sonogram and whispered, "She has to be." She placed it back on the desk but didn't look at the camera. "I still can't believe this's happening. Oh, Cole," she finally looked up, "all my planning when I had that premonition, I never in a million years expected it to come true like this. If I had..." She shook her head, "Maybe we wouldn't be together but you'd still be here to be a father to your baby. For everything else you were capable of, I know you would've been a good father." She wiped away the tears welling in her eyes but managed a bright smile, "The baby's developing normally and --"_

"Unless she's lying about that too," Paige complained, uncomfortable watching the clip. Phoebe actually kept a diary for him? How many other secrets was she still keeping? "Is the baby normal or is Phoebe hiding demonic powers from us?"

Cole automatically stopped play and spun, "Do you mind? This is private." The sisters frowned in annoyance and he sighed, "I've seen all the clips and read every entry in the journal. The baby hasn't displayed any powers."

Piper let out a breath of relief even as she realized, "We're back to splitting hairs again. Phoebe told us she kept the baby's father up-to-date about everything. She didn't even lie about it not being possible for the father to be with her."

"And that makes it okay?" Paige pointed at Cole, "Looks like it is possible after all. And we'll all be paying for it."

Cole shut down the program and stood, "Maybe you ought to try thinking of Phoebe for a change." But he quickly shook his head, "Hell, look who I'm trying to convince." He glared at them, "If you'd been back in my time, I could understand why you tried to vanquish me in the attic. I have been acting rather...insane...lately."

"You got that right," Paige muttered.

"But we're not back in my time," he stated, "we're in yours, a time where I've been dead for six years. Now I don't expect absence to make the heart grow fonder, certainly not in your case, but I haven't done anything in the past six hours to warrant your self-righteous, sanctimonious, bit--"

"We get it, Cole," Piper angrily interrupted.

"I don't think you do," he argued, "so let me tell you how it's going to be now. We will find this demon and vanquish it and then you will back off me, back off Phoebe. And you will accept whatever decisions we make concerning our lives and our baby."

"Leo said you were still angry," Piper commented, "hell, you admitted it yourself, so why are you still here? You know how we feel about you and you know Phoebe's only tolerating you now because she got scared by the portal."

Cole raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Is that so?"

But Piper continued, "You don't belong here. Not in this time and not in Phoebe's life. So why don't you just do us all a favor and leave before anyone gets hurt even more."

"You haven't been hurt tonight. And are you so sure I'm out to get you," he questioned, "that you're willing to hurt Phoebe to get me out of your lives?"

"Phoebe will get over any minor disappointment over your departure," Paige reasoned, "just like she's always done. All she wants is to have a healthy baby without having to look over her shoulder in fear of evil overpowering her."

"You don't know her at all," he accused. "She denies who she is because of your fears more than hers. Why do you think she cares so much about what you think? Why else would she have kept this a secret?" The sisters seemed confused so he explained, "Phoebe and I understand each other. We complement each other. We may act stupidly at times and we may even want to strangle each other but we both acknowledge the good in ourselves as well as the bad or, as you probably think, the evil. You can't seem to do that."

"What're you talking about?" Paige exclaimed. "We love Phoebe. She's a sweet, good --"

"You see," he interrupted, "you're about to launch into a lecture about what a good person Phoebe is and that I'm out to corrupt her. I'm not arguing how good she is. I know it, I've felt it. But you think she's just like you, that she can just flip that switch and shut off her dark side. You can't seem to acknowledge that there's a part of your sister that does enjoy the power, the freedom, the ability to act without --"

"That's where you're wrong," Piper stopped him. "You didn't know Phoebe growing up. Didn't see the rebel she was. Yes, Phoebe has a wild streak. But she's grown up and she's tamed it. Sure, there were incidents where she slipped because she was possessed or under a spell. But you actively bring it out in her. She loses all sense of reason when she's with you. And you force her to question everything she'd come to believe about herself."

"If I've forced her to do anything," he claimed, "it's to be true to herself and to embrace all aspects of her personality. There's no 'good Phoebe' or 'evil Phoebe,' there's just 'Phoebe.'"

"And you've accepted this 'just Phoebe'?" Piper asked, neither denying nor accepting his claim about her sister. "I recall you spent quite some time trying to turn Phoebe into 'evil Phoebe.'"

"For my own misguided reasons," he rued. "But I see a lot more clearly now. Amazing the power a tiny unborn child can wield."

"So we're supposed to believe you've changed?" Paige challenged. "Just like that, you're completely sane again?"

"You seem to think you're the only ones who got hurt but," he countered, "I've got news for you, I've been hurt too. And I've suffered in ways you can't possibly imagine, ways I would never wish upon you. And yet I still come back. Like a fool, I come running back."

"And so does she," Paige sadly acknowledged. "She found herself six years in the past and ran straight into your arms."

"It wasn't like that," he told them. "As far as I knew, you'd just tried blowing me up and Phoebe didn't care enough about me to even hate me. But then she appeared tonight in the middle of my binge, she appeared and seemed different. She was regretful and apologetic, even sad and lonely. She wasn't the woman I'd fallen in love with but she wasn't the same woman I'd seen the week before who'd dismissed me with such apathy. She was a woman searching for peace."

"And you gladly gave it to her, didn't you," Piper suddenly accused.

Cole corrected her, shaking his head, "We gave it to each other. For a while anyway...Right before she disappeared we began arguing and it was almost as if what we'd just said, just done, hadn't happened."

"But it did," Piper said, "as we found out three weeks later when Phoebe came to us, crying, with the news."

"She accomplished her mission," Paige spat. "Maybe it'd been from a demonic attack but she ensured that her premonition would come true. She got herself pregnant."

Piper was taken aback by Paige's vehemence and reminded her sister, "She was scared, no, terrified, that she was pregnant when she hadn't been in a serious relationship for a year. Of course, now we know why, worrying about what was growing inside her. All her plans rui--"

But Cole balled his hands into fists and interrupted, "Don't ever belittle your sister like that again! Phoebe would never, ever, lower herself to using tricks and deception in order to conceive. What happened tonight was honest and beautiful and completely unexpected."

Piper suddenly blinked and announced, "That's why Phoebe was affected by the portal." She looked at him, "It's been six months since Phoebe was in the past, since she last saw you. But for you, it's only been, what, a few hours?"

"Not even," he warily nodded. "She faded in my arms and I thought I'd hallucinated the whole thing. I got dressed, planning on getting drunk all over again, when I was pulled into some sort of vortex. Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a circle in someone's bedroom."

"Alicia," Piper informed him, "had just summoned her dead fiancé with Phoebe's help. They didn't realize they would be opening a time portal."

"Phoebe didn't realize a lot of things," Paige commented. "I can only imagine the spell they used if it called back her dead ex too."

Cole let it pass and continued, "No one was around and I found a newspaper in the living room. It only took one look at the date for me to realize that I'd been pulled through a time portal."

"Why didn't you try going back on your own?" Piper wondered. "Why come to us? Especially if, in your time, we'd just tried vanquishing you."

"I may have all these powers," he smiled wryly, "but even I can't manipulate time. I was...hoping...that since enough time had passed, Phoebe would help send me back. Believe me, I never expected that those few hours with her had been real enough to --"

"Get Phoebe pregnant," Paige sighed. "So," she asked her sister, "what's the connection with Phoebe and the portal?"

"Cole arrived forward in time barely an hour or so after conceiving a baby with Phoebe," Piper replied with worry, "that she's already been carrying for six months. His being here threatens the baby bec--"

"I'm not a --"

"Not intentionally," she conceded, "but you know as well as anyone the consequences of going through time. What if your being here changes the circumstances of the baby's conception? You could trigger a miscarriage or, just as bad, Phoebe might suddenly not be pregnant at all."

"Maybe you do care about them," he considered.

"Of course we do," Paige indignantly replied. "We love Phoebe and that baby. We know how badly she's wanted her premonition to come true. We just wish it could've been anyone else but you."

"We don't always get what we wish for," he quietly replied. "Still, the baby's not in danger because I arrived here after the baby was conceived so nothing I do here now can change that fact. It's a part of both our pasts. Phoebe's reactions are probably from what Leo said, an unexpected effect of being in close contact to a time portal to the past."

"Maybe then," Paige cautiously offered after a glance to her older sister, "we should call a truce, at least until this mess with the demon is solved."

"Agreed," Cole nodded. "Did you find the innocent?"

Piper shook her head in sadness, "We were too late. Her body wasn't there but there was blood."

"So much blood," Paige murmured before she held up a necklace. "We found this. It's probably what Phoebe saw."

Cole fingered the leather band and examined the pewter charm hanging from it. "I recognize this symbol. It belongs to a New York coven. I came across them once and...never mind. If she was wearing this, she's probably a visitor in town. It must have been a powerful demon, possibly upper level."

"Why do you say that?" Paige asked as she took back the necklace.

"Because," he replied, "these charms also serve as the witches' amulets of protection."

"Phoebe saw it in the girl's hand," Piper considered.

Cole shook his head, "Even if she was holding it, it should've protected her."

"We're going to the attic to scry," Paige announced just as Phoebe entered the room. "Phoebe, what're you doing up? You should be resting."

"I couldn't," she admitted, "I was too worried. You didn't find her, did you?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, we were too late." Piper rubbed Phoebe's arm, "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you a snack?"

"No," Phoebe dejectedly said, "it's okay. You should go scry before the demon kills another innocent."

"I'll fix her something," Cole offered.

88888888888888888888888888888

Blood still dripping from its claws, it dropped the carcass on the steps of the police station.

It hunched over the torn flesh and inhaled the smell of death.

And then the air wavered around it and it disappeared.

88888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe leaned back in the wicker loveseat and handed the plate to Cole. "Thanks," she wearily said, "I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"Because you haven't kept anything down all night," he commented when he finally decided to sit next to her.

She caught his gaze drift down to her belly and shyly encouraged him. "It's okay, if you want." She gently tugged on his hand and placed it on her belly. She smiled as his fingers twitched slightly and began to move on their own, lightly rubbing back and forth.

Cole smiled in wonder, "It's amazing, Phoebe, I can't bel--" He froze when the baby suddenly kicked. "D'you feel that? Of course you did. Hello, baby girl," he leaned forward and practically pressed his nose to Phoebe's belly and he laughed when the baby kicked again.

Phoebe smiled indulgingly while he gently poked her and laughed when the baby kept kicking. "She knows you're her daddy," Phoebe assured him as he finally sat up straight. "I've told her but --"

"Thank you," he interrupted, brushing some strands of hair behind her ear with one other hand while the other remained flat along her belly, "for keeping the journal, for keeping the video log. You didn't know that I would ever see it."

"I know," she acknowledged, "but I needed to do it. For her. I needed her to know who her daddy was. The man I fell in love with, the man I remembered." She shrugged, "The rest will come later when she's old enough to ask questions, when she's old enough to understand the answers."

Cole's hand caressed her abdomen and he somberly informed her, "Your sisters are right, I have to go back." He felt her tense and immediately pulled her into his arms, "You know I do. I have to make sure history isn't changed."

"I know," she whispered. She pressed her face close to his chest, "The odds've always been against us...it's not fair."

"Everything happens for a reason," he commented, his lips buried in her hair. "Your Grams taught you to believe that." He pushed her back slightly and, this time, guided her hand back to their baby, "She's the reason, Phoebe. She's the reason we were meant to meet and fall in love."

"I'm going to miss you," she cried as she flung herself back in his arms. "I don't want you to go. Not now when --"

"I know, baby," he whispered in a choked voice. "I want time to work it out with you. I want time to watch her grow inside you. I want --"

"Time," she completed for him, looking up at him. "We've never had enough time."

"If it's only for tonight," he honestly told her, "it's more than enough."

"Not for me," she disagreed as she pulled away and stood up and offered him her hand. "Come upstairs with me."

"You're not up for anything," he cautioned while taking it, "strenuous."

"I know," she nodded, "but all I really want is to lie there next to you. To feel your arms around me."

"Then who am I to argue," he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

88888888888888888888888888888

"I love you," Alicia called out from her spot in bed, "but you've been gone for ages and I'm getting hungrier by the second."

Frank entered with a snack tray, "Well, kiddo, it's taken me some time to gather together all your favorites of the junk food diet. I guess I noshed a bit myself. So, let me make it up to you now and see what I can do about satisfying your hunger." He placed the tray on the dresser and leaped into the bed to Alicia's surprised delight.

"This doesn't seem real," she murmured between kisses. "Just this morning I was mourning you and now..."

He caressed her cheek, "I'm sorry for what happened."

Surprised, she pulled back, "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't've known Zarlak would attack. You died trying foolishly to save me."

"See? You are angry with me." He traced a thin scar along her earlobe, "And you were hurt. Why didn't you have your Whitelighter heal it?" He trailed light kisses along her neck and rolled her on top of himself.

"I'm not angry that you died doing something good, I'm angry that you died, period." She fingered the scar before lowering her head and kissing his chest, "It's a reminder of what I lost that night. A reminder of who you helped me become, such a change from the pathetic little mouse I'd been all my life."

"A strong, vibrant, beautiful witch," he groaned when she nibbled at a nipple, "who's about to become the very death of me."

Alicia immediately froze and slid off him. She pulled the sheet around her and tried not to shiver. "Don't ever say that," she requested.

Frank pulled her close and apologized as he held her.

She pressed herself closer to him and quietly asked, "Come with me tomorrow to see Phoebe? If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would've succeeded in bringing you back."

"Tomorrow," he promised. "Tonight, all I want to do is hold you in my arms."

88888888888888888888888888888


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Wednesday, July 22, 2009...**_

_**Early Morning...**_

Cole felt the pairs of eyes watching his every move as he poured himself some cereal and milk. He tried to ignore them and managed to swallow a spoonful but they were relentless. He put down his spoon and sharply asked, "Haven't you seen someone eat cereal before?"

"But you're a demon," Chris blurted out in surprise.

"And that means I can't eat cereal?" Cole grumbled. He hadn't slept well and wasn't in the mood for an interrogation about his breakfast habits.

Chris shrugged and shoved a spoonful of his cereal into his mouth, "Dunno. I guess not."

"You like Froot Loops?" Wyatt warily wondered. "Maybe you're not really a demon."

"I was a demon," Cole informed the boys, "but you're right. I never even knew what a Froot Loop was until I met your Aunt Phoebe. She taught me about them and I discovered I liked them. She taught me a lot of things."

"Me too," Wyatt nodded in agreement before eating an overflowing spoonful of cereal.

"Wyatt said you were in the Book," Chris commented, his mouth also full of cereal, "but he couldn't find the picture to show me."

Cole stared at both youngsters, "Your mother lets you look at the Book of Shadows?"

Chris looked at his older brother before answering Cole, "A lot of the words are too big but there're plenty of pictures. Aunt Phoebe says it's good for us to learn what the demons look like in case they try to get us. Demons're always coming to get us."

"Sometimes I can read the spells," Wyatt proclaimed. "But Aunt Paige says I can't say them out loud in case they work. She says I'll have plenty of time to practice when I'm older. So can you show us?"

"Show you what?" Cole asked after eating another bite of his cereal.

"What you look like as a real demon," Chris told him. "Wyatt says you're supposed to be red and black."

"There was a big picture," Wyatt explained, "next to the pictures of you and Aunt Phoebe."

"They're still there, huh," Cole murmured. "That demon doesn't exist anymore."

Wyatt was confused, "But you're here so you have to be."

"It's kind of hard to explain," Cole said, losing his appetite.

"Why don't you give it a try," Phoebe quietly suggested when she entered the room. Not an easy topic but she wanted to see how he handled it. Maybe she could use it when their daughter would one day ask questions after looking in the Book.

Cole frowned, "What're you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting there all day today."

Phoebe ruffled Chris's hair before she did Wyatt's. "I'm hungry," she answered Cole.

"You're always hungry, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt announced.

"Always," Cole solemnly nodded to the boy while letting Phoebe see the tease in his eyes.

Phoebe ignored Cole and nudged Wyatt from his seat. "It's your cousin's fault," she told the boy as she tugged him onto her lap.

Wyatt arched back, following the contour of her belly, and giggled when he felt the baby kick. "She's awake," he giggled when the baby kicked again. He sat up and twisted to face Phoebe, "She can have some of my Froot Loops."

"Thanks, sweetie," she kissed him on the tip of his nose before nudging him off again so she could stand, "but I think she'll have some toast this morning."

Cole immediately looked at her with concern and was about to rise when Phoebe patted his shoulder, gently pushing him down, as she passed him. "If you're still nauseous, I'll fix the toast. You go back to bed."

"I'm okay," she assured him. She picked two pieces of bread and dropped them into the toaster, "Just being cautious. Milk doesn't always agree with me and after yesterday..."

"So can you change now?" Chris reminded everyone.

Phoebe focused on her nephews and asked, "Do you know who this man is?" The boys eventually shook their heads and she smiled, "His name is Cole Turner and I was once married to him."

"So he's our uncle?" Wyatt asked, eyeing Cole.

Excited, Chris said, "We've got a demon for an uncle? Coool..."

"Your Aunt Phoebe and I were divorced," Cole explained, unable to look at Phoebe, "so I'm not really your uncle. And I told you, I'm no longer a demon."

"Why not?" Wyatt asked.

Cole sighed and tried to keep things simple, "My mother was a demon but my father was a normal human and --"

"Like Grandpa," Phoebe interrupted just as her toast popped up. "Cole didn't have any powers from his daddy, just his mommy."

"Sorta like us being half-Whitelighter because of Daddy," Wyatt questioned, "and half-witch because of Mommy?"

"Sorta like," Cole nodded, echoing the boy's phrase. "One of my powers was to turn into a demon, just like the one you saw pictured in the Book. And I turned into that demon for many, many, many years. But one day I met your Aunt Phoebe and I decided that I didn't want to be a demon anymore."

"Because you wanted to marry Aunt Phoebe," Chris guessed.

Cole finally smiled, "I wanted to marry her more than anything."

Phoebe carried her plate of toast to the table and sat next to Cole. "And he tried very hard to be good, to only use his powers for good."

"To help innocents," Wyatt asked, "like you and Mom and Aunt Paige?"

"Exactly," Phoebe confirmed, biting into one of the pieces of toast.

Cole stood and retrieved the orange juice from the fridge and poured some into a glass. "I'd done a lot of bad things as a demon. Things that were wrong, things that were very bad, and I wanted to make up for it because I was sorry."

"Is that why Mommy tried to blow you up," Chris wondered, "because you did something bad?"

"But she couldn't," Wyatt realized, "because you're a strong demon."

"Mommy couldn't do it because Cole has different powers now," Phoebe explained. "These powers make him pretty strong but they're not the same powers he had as a demon."

Cole sighed at the boys' confused expressions. "I hurt your mom and your aunts. I didn't always mean to but it happened and I'm not proud of it." He brought the glass to Phoebe and continued as she gratefully sipped from it, "One day, someone I'd hurt as a demon wanted to hurt me back because of what I'd done to her. She was very angry with me and she threw a potion at me that took away all my demon powers. I couldn't turn into a demon anymore after that."

"Wow..." Chris uttered.

"That's good, right?" Wyatt asked. "I mean you didn't want to be a demon anymore anyway. And you got new powers."

Cole hesitated a moment, "That's right."

But Phoebe shook her head. "That's not right," she told him. "That wasn't what we wanted, not really. We wanted you to be safe from the Source, safe from Belthazor. We didn't mean you should lose a part of yourself."

Cole hugged her and told her it was okay. He stroked her belly, "It all worked out."

"No it didn't," she angrily said, pushing herself back. "That was the moment when it all changed for us. It caused you so much internal confusion and set off a chain reaction that led to your vanquish and we know what happened after that so don't say it worked out." She noticed the boys staring at her and apologized.

"So are you gonna live with us?" Chris suddenly asked.

Cole gazed at Phoebe, "I can't." He saw her eyes well with tears and pulled her back into his arms. "We talked about this last night..."

"You wouldn't be changing history," she whispered.

"You can't be sure," he disagreed as he kissed the top of her head. "If I don't go back and meet my fate, whatever it may be, your past might be changed because you might not be affected the same way to make the same choices you'd already made."

"I don't understand," Wyatt piped up.

Cole focused on the boys, "Did you ever hurt yourself, Wyatt?"

Wyatt nodded, "I hurt my knee when I was riding my bike. I fell and Daddy wasn't home to heal it. And it really hurt. But Aunt Phoebe was there and she bought me some ice cream from the ice cream truck."

Cole nodded, "Okay, then let's play a game of pretend. Chris, I want you to pretend that you were Wyatt who just had some ice cream."

Phoebe noticed the boy's eyes widen and she immediately told him, "This's pretend, Chris, you're not having ice cream for breakfast."

"Okay," Cole continued, "now, let's say, Wyatt, you decide to go to the past to warn Chris that he's going to fall off his bike and hurt his knee. What would you do?"

Wyatt shrugged, "I wouldn't go riding my bike."

"But," Cole told him, "if you don't ride your bike, you won't get ice cream from Aunt Phoebe."

Wyatt thought it over, "The ice cream was really good...Vanilla, my favorite."

"Figures," Cole rolled his eyes.

Phoebe poked him in the ribs before she focused on her nephews, "What Cole is trying to say is that --"

"He has to go back to where he came from," Wyatt interrupted, "if he's gonna be able to come back here."

"Something like that," Cole acknowledged, amazed at the young boy's ability to understand on a basic level. But he heard Phoebe's sniffle and asked her, "What if I do stay? What if something changes in the timeline, something so minor, so seemingly inconsequential, that sets off a new chain reaction that takes you away from that alley six months ago so that you were never attacked by Zimaan and sent back in time? Or what if fate makes sure you face Zimaan but you're sent back to 1885 instead of 2003?"

Phoebe looked down at her belly and fearfully caressed it, "No."

"I can't risk anything happening to her," he quietly challenged, "can you? She's our reason, Phoebe, remember that."

But Phoebe couldn't speak and began to softly cry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his chest. After a moment she sniffled, "Maybe you'll forget all about this and chalk it up to a night of pink elephants." She felt his chest rumble with laughter but she cried again, "I don't want you to forget."

"Don't cry, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt requested. "Look!"

"Coool..." Chris exclaimed.

Phoebe felt Cole's laughter and sniffled before lifting her head. She gasped, "Wyatt!"

Chris jumped from his seat and pet the baby pink elephant that now stood in the kitchen, "Can we keep him?"

Phoebe left her seat to hug Wyatt, "Thank you, sweetie, for making me feel better. But you know we can't keep him."

Cole watched Wyatt wave a hand in the direction of the elephant and cause it to disappear. "Impressive, Wyatt. You're pretty powerful for someone your age."

"I can do lots of other stuff too," he proudly declared before he frowned, "'cept Mom's always telling me not to."

"Now, Wyatt," Phoebe lectured, "you know she wants you and your brother to learn to use your powers at the right time. She's not trying to stop you all the time."

He shrugged, "Seems she's always yelling at me."

Phoebe hugged him again, "She's just worried about you. She loves you so much." She kissed him and pulled back, "Now, why don't the two of you run into the other room and watch a cartoon before you get dressed?"

"Really? TV?" Chris asked to make sure.

Phoebe glanced at the clock, "One show and then it's off."

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe," they exclaimed before running from the kitchen.

"He should be encouraged to use his powers," Cole informed her when she returned to her seat.

Phoebe tore her toast into small pieces and popped one in her mouth. "It's not easy. You have no idea how powerful Wyatt is, what he's been prophesized to become. There were days when he was a baby that we were ready to tear our hair out over things he'd done. We're trying to slowly train him, and Chris, to learn about magic and using powers."

"Do you plan on doing the same with our daughter?" he questioned.

She frowned, "You make it sound like we're doing something wrong."

"You are," he claimed. "Did you see his face when he created that elephant for you? There was sheer joy which completely evaporated the minute he started talking about Piper stifling his powers."

"She's not stifling them," Phoebe insisted. "She's trying to bring them under control which isn't easy for a little boy who's so excited to have them, who doesn't understand about consequences and personal gain."

"It wasn't personal gain that made him create that elephant," Cole countered. "It was love."

Phoebe shook her head, "I know that. Look, I told you why the adult Chris came back. Piper wants Wyatt to have as normal a life as possible to make him less of a target, to make him fit in more with the non-magical world he's a part of."

"By restricting his use of magic?" Cole shook his head, "He might grow up being resentful of what she's trying to do. And she might cause the very thing that Chris came back to avoid."

Phoebe was shocked, "No, we stopped the evil that was out to get Wyatt. He's good now."

"Don't you see, Phoebe," he urged, "being evil isn't always due to outside influences. Some people are just born that way. Not every killer, rapist, or nutcase you read about in the morning paper is a demon. If you keep trying to suppress Wyatt's personality that stems from his use of magic, he'll grow up resenting you for it. He'll keep it bottled up inside until he explodes with rage at you and at every other supposedly good model in his life. What will you do then when he's so powerful? And what about sibling rivalry? Are you as restrictive with Chris? Does Wyatt really understand why he's the one picked on?"

"I've let him practice," she confessed. "When Piper's not around. I've turned it into something of a game. Sometimes Paige joins us. We take the boys to Magic School and sit with them and some of the other students. We're trying to convince Piper to let the boys take some after-school sessions there."

"You're afraid," Cole realized. "Afraid I'm right." Phoebe didn't answer and he asked, "And what about our daughter?"

"I love my sisters and I value their opinions but this is my baby and what's right for Wyatt and Chris may not be right for her." She shrugged, "I don't know what kind of powers she'll have but I know what you went through when you didn't have yours. And I know how long it took as an adult to get used to mine. I want magic to be second nature to her. I know it'll be hard when she's a baby and can't help herself but I will teach her. Sure, I want her to have a normal life too, one where she fits in the regular world. But normal for me means being one with the magic and that's what I want to teach my, our, daughter."

"Good," he nodded in satisfaction. He hesitantly reached over and stroked her belly again, "Call Alicia. Make it happen." He felt Phoebe tense and quietly added, "Before it's any harder for either one of us to say goodbye."

888888888888888888888888888888888888


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Where are the boys?" Piper asked as she sat next to Phoebe on the sofa.

"The attic I think," Paige answered, following Darryl into the living room.

Piper was about to rise but Phoebe restrained her. "Phoebe, I've told them to stay away from the Book today. I don't want them practicing their reading on it with all this stuff going on. Lord knows what could happen."

"Don't worry," Phoebe assured her older sister, "Cole's with them. He won't let things get out of hand."

"And that's supposed to me feel better?" Piper glared at her.

"Wait a minute," Darryl exclaimed. "Cole? As in Cole Turner?" Phoebe nodded. "The same Cole Turner who went crazy and was vanquished years ago in some other reality? That Cole Turner?"

"The very same," she shrugged. "It's a long story but, trust me, you don't have to worry about him."

Paige indicated to a chair, "You'd better sit down for the rest."

Darryl glanced suspiciously at each sister, "What rest? Does he have something to do with the murder?"

"Of course not," Phoebe retorted.

Darryl stared at her, "You do remember what he put you through before he was vanquished. You told me he killed someone."

"He had nothing to do with what happened last night," she insisted. "He was with me the whole time."

"With you where?" he questioned.

"Here and the doctor's office," she replied, feeling very much like a suspect.

"Doctor? Are you okay?"

Phoebe nodded, relieved for his concern. He almost seemed like the old Darryl. "Just had a bit of a scare."

"Backfired spell," Piper explained, "which also brought Cole back."

"Is it such a bad thing?" Phoebe asked.

"Well of course you've forgiven him for everything," Paige rolled her eyes.

"Not everything," Phoebe argued. "We still have a lot to work out." She shook her head, "If that's even possible now." She looked at her sisters, "Can't you give him a break? It's been six years and he's had a shock. And...and he won't be here for much longer."

"Must've been awkward," Darryl considered, "what with you, the love of his life, being pregnant and all."

"Not half as awkward as it is for us," Paige muttered. "Demon boy's the father," she revealed.

"Father of what?" Darryl saw Phoebe gaze down at her belly and caress it. "You're kidding. How the hell..."

"Long story short," Paige sighed, "Phoebe was thrown back in time six months ago and slept with Cole, comes back here, discovers she's pregnant, and lies about it to everyone. Spell yesterday backfires and Cole's brought forward in time."

"You guys make my head spin," he complained. "Look are you sure Cole wasn't involved?"

"If he wasn't with Phoebe, he was with one of us," Piper reluctantly admitted. "There's no way he could've done it."

"I had a premonition last night," Phoebe told him, "and Cole thinks she was from a New York coven."

"Lisa Aldrich from Albany," Darryl confirmed. "Her cousin reported her missing this morning after Lisa didn't return back to her apartment."

"We checked the alley," Piper said, "but came up empty except for Lisa's necklace."

"What alley?" he asked in surprise.

"The alley from Phoebe's premonition," Paige replied, "where Lisa was killed. But we were too late because all we found was her necklace and a lot of blood."

"Damn," he uttered, "I was hoping you'd know more. The body was left on the doorstep of a local precinct and the way it was torn up, I figured a demon had to be involved."

"And naturally," Piper realized, "you thought of us. We're being honest here, Darryl, we don't know anything."

Darryl nodded uncomfortably, "Look, I know our jobs cause some friction and I'm sorry for that, I really am. But I had to consider that you were involved."

"Does this mean Inspector Pagetino's about to ring our bell?" Phoebe criticized. "Sorry," she immediately apologized, "I know it's not your fault we tend to attract attention from your visiting superiors. It's just, well, you know how it is. Hey, Paige, looks like your boyfriend's gonna be paying us a little visit."

"I hate it when you do that," Paige glared at her, "I don't like him any more than either of you do."

"Sure..." Phoebe grinned. "Six-foot three hottie like that, we're only imagining the way your eyes light up when he's around..."

"Phoebe..." Piper tried to stifle a chuckle, "Don't listen to her, Paige. You know we're very grateful you're the one who deals with him on the one-on-ones."

"Because you're both conveniently occupied...The guy's relentless," Paige complained, "and you know he won't let go of this until he's solved the case or has us thrown in prison, whichever comes first."

"Well, he does look like a man," Phoebe teased, "who knows how to make use of a pair of handcuffs."

"Look," Darryl interrupted the bantering, "the guy makes my life just as miserable whenever he blows into town on some witch-hunt but my hands are tied. So if you can just tell me what's going on or, even better, that you got the demon, Pagetino won't be around long."

"I wish we could," Paige honestly commented, trying to ignore her sisters, "but we came up zero with scrying. And the witch we spoke to from Lisa's coven was too scared to be of any help over the phone."

Now serious, Piper added, "Believe me, it wasn't easy finding the coven to contact them in the first place."

"Word spreads quickly when a witch is killed," he remembered.

"Whitelighters are pretty good at spreading news quickly," Phoebe sadly nodded. "But it doesn't mean people talk."

"Okay, I guess there's not much else we can do right now," he said, turning to go. "Feel better, Phoebe, and give Sheila a call if you need anything," he added before Paige accompanied him to the door.

"There was a time," Phoebe wistfully recalled to Piper, "when he would've stuck around to talk."

"I know," Piper nodded sympathetically, "but he put up with a lot from us over the years, can you really blame him?"

"I suppose not," she answered, not really happy. "I guess I still miss the way things were with him. I mean, sure, we still see him, y'know with Sheila and the kids, and there're times I know he enjoys being with us but..."

"But he's found a way to balance his job and our job, the only way he knows how," Piper told her, "and we have to be grateful for whatever help he does give us. And it certainly doesn't mean he doesn't care about us."

"He still puts his job on the line for us," Phoebe acknowledged, "in spite of everything."

"Look who's here," Paige announced when she led Alicia and Frank into the room.

Alicia hurried over to Phoebe and bent to give Phoebe a hug, "Oh, Phoebe, I'm so glad you're okay! I never would've forgiven myself if anything'd happened to the baby because of me."

"Just a little scare," she patted Alicia on the back. "We're okay," she assured her friend. "Frank," Phoebe smiled, "you seem a little tired today."

"Had some trouble sleeping," he responded, winking at Alicia. He kissed Phoebe on the cheek and handed her a small gift box, "A thank you for saving me from certain doom and bringing me back to where I belong."

Phoebe began to cry, unsure how she could tell Alicia that they had to send him back.

"It's not your fault," Piper patted her shoulder, "but you have to make it right."

"Make what right?" Alicia wondered, nervously stepping closer to Frank.

Phoebe sniffled, "We didn't think your plan all the way through, Licia. We thought we'd be bringing Frank back from the dead, not from right before he died."

"So? It's still a good thing," Frank stated.

"There are consequences when you mess with the timeline," Piper told them all. "Consequences that can change history."

"Not to mention the added surprise your spell caused," Paige added when the doorbell rang.

"What's she mean?" Alicia asked when Paige left the room.

"A second portal opened last night," Phoebe replied, "and Cole came back."

"Your Cole?" Alicia uttered. "But that's impossible, the spell wasn't created for that purpose."

"Think about it, Licia," Phoebe requested. "Think about the wording. We may have been thinking of Frank but the words and our combined blood weren't specific enough for him alone. Cole did come forward in time and now we have to send him back." Her eyes filled with tears again, "We have to send them both back."

"No!" Alicia cried out just as Paige returned.

"Am I interrupting?" Inspector Pagetino asked, knowing full well he was doing just that. It was always intriguing being in the Halliwell home.

Alicia grabbed Frank's arm, "Look, Phoebe, I'm sorry about last night but I can't do what you ask, I just can't."

Frank also apologized when Alicia suddenly bolted from the room and he ran after her.

"Something I said?" Inspector Pagetino uttered with curiosity.

Piper hugged a distressed Phoebe and told him, "This isn't a good time."

"That's what you always say," he retorted. "So if, for once, you give me some straight answers, I'll be on my way."

"Right," Paige rolled her eyes.

"I know Morris was here," he frowned, "because I passed his car coming up the block. So I'm sure he's filled you in on last night's murder."

"Which," Piper stated, "as we told him, we know nothing about."

Paige nodded, "We had a bit of a family crisis with Phoebe and were together the whole night."

"A crisis?"

"With the baby," Phoebe quietly replied, stroking her belly. "But she's okay, we'll be okay."

"I'm glad to hear that," he sincerely commented.

"Sure you are," Paige accused. "Look, why don't you just tell us what you want and leave us alone."

"Why, Paige," he said with a hurtful look on his face, "I haven't seen you in months, maybe I missed you."

"When pigs fly," she retorted.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe I did," he insisted with a chuckle before he turned serious. "Pretty brutal what was done to the body. Last time there was an incident like this was a little more than a year ago. Three women. Three days apart." He saw the surprise register on the sisters' faces and continued, "That was the case that brought me to town."

"And into our lives," Paige grumbled.

"You have a history of being involved in the wrong place at the wrong time," he reminded them. "And you always manage to worm your way into the case and --"

"Are you here to chat about old times or to tell us about this murder?" Paige requested. "Phoebe doesn't need any stress right now."

Inspector Pagetino considered Phoebe's pale demeanor and agreed, "Then how about you come with me and --"

"Me?" Paige exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Phoebe's not up for it and I'm sure Piper wouldn't want to leave Phoebe the responsibility of babysitting." A bit out of character, his voice softened, "Please Paige, I could use your help."

Taken aback, Paige glanced at her sisters, "Could we have a minute?"

"Sure," he replied, "I'll be on the porch."

"What's wrong with this picture?" Paige asked her sisters as soon as she heard the door close. "Why's he being so nice?"

Phoebe rubbed her belly and leaned back into the cushions, "He's sincere, Paige. He really hopes that we can help."

"Maybe if we do," Piper considered, "he'll stay off our case in the future."

"How am I supposed to be any help and keep our secret?" Paige sighed. "You know how nosy he is."

Piper glanced at Phoebe before she focused on Paige, "Maybe you should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him our secret," Phoebe answered. "Maybe it's time."

"Great," Paige muttered as she grabbed her bag, "just give him one more reason to lock us up." She pointed at Phoebe, "You, be good and stay off your feet. I'll be back soon."

"She likes him," Phoebe smiled as soon as her younger sister left, "and I don't need any empathic power to know it."

"But she's scared," Piper nodded in agreement. "She's been hurt too many times before."

"Maybe this time'll be different," Phoebe suggested with a yawn.

"Maybe..." Piper glanced at her sister, "For you, a nap. I'll --"

"Where is he?" Cole asked as he rushed down the rest of the stairs and into the living room. They looked blankly at him and he clarified, "The Targalus demon. Where is he?"

"There was no demon here," Piper stated. "And how would you know?"

"Targalus demons have a distinctive odor," Cole wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I could smell it from the stairs. They're upper level demons so they have a human form. They also have three or four other demonic forms they use. They prefer preying on witches but, depending upon which form they choose, they have been known to kill a demon or two. Their human forms are their most vulnerable but it's a challenge to get them into that form."

"Inspector Pagetino?" Piper shook her head, "This's really gonna mess Paige."

"It's not him," Phoebe whispered in shock.

"Of course it is," Piper told her. "It can't be Darryl or Alicia and we know Frank's human so Cole's wro--"

"Do we?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Of course we do," Piper stated. "Now, I'm gonna check the Book for any vanquishes. You should --"

"Piper," Phoebe tugged on her sister's arm, "it's Frank." She wiped away a tear, "Inspector Pagetino was completely sincere. He wants to catch this killer and he wants our help. And I know he likes Paige."

"We've known him a year and he spent most of that time trying to put us in prison," Piper frowned. "You know Frank and Alicia."

"You know I try not to read my friends' emotions," Phoebe reminded her, "and Licia was already with Frank by the time I met her. Frank never gave me reason to doubt his feelings."

"Didn't he cut his hand replacing the window in her shop after that break-in two years ago?" Piper asked. "We would've known if he was a demon."

"Upper level demons bleed red," Cole told her.

"And, he'd know all about the Charmed Ones and their powers," Phoebe added. "He'd know how to act around me."

Piper considered all their words and turned to Cole, "I guess you weren't the time portal demon Leo referred to."

"I guess not," he replied simply, accepting her awkward apology with a nod.

Piper stared at him a moment before she announced, "Great, well, I'll be in the attic." As soon as she stood, she questioned, "Where are the boys?"

"In their room, playing," he replied. "They needed a break from the attic and magic."

Piper sighed and turned back to Phoebe, kissing her sister on the forehead, "You have to get Alicia to come back here alone."

Cole watched Piper climb the stairs and then sat next to Phoebe, pulling her into his arms. "She'll do the right thing, Phoebe. If she's half the witch you are, she'll do the right thing."

Phoebe pressed her ear to his heart and tried to focus only on the strong rhythmic beat. "And it'll be the worst thing she'll ever have to do," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, Phoebe," he cradled her chin and tilted her head back before kissing her. "Never forget that. Never let her forget that," he added as he caressed her belly.

"Never," she promised amidst the tears as she hid her face in his chest.

88888888888888888888888888888


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What d'you want me to do?" Alicia cried in frustration. "I'm sorry this witch's dead," she practically tossed the necklace back to Phoebe, "but it doesn't mean Frank did it! He's not some monster!"

"Oh, honey," Phoebe sympathized, trying to hug Alicia. But Alicia jumped from the sofa, out of Phoebe's reach, and Phoebe quietly told her, "I know what it's like to be fooled by a demon, Licia."

"Don't you dare compare Frank to Cole," Alicia spat. "Nothing you say will convince me that Frank is as bad or even worse than being Belthazor or the Source. Frank loves me. He's good."

"And Cole loves me," Phoebe countered as she set the necklace down on the coffee table, "and he's been good too. But he's still a demon. And always will be, no matter what his powers, no matter if he even has powers. Demons have a side that we can never understand...unless we've been there. And I've been there, Licia. I know what it feels like to be evil. And I know that you can't simply igno--"

"So you want me to pay because you can't be with Cole?" Alicia interrupted, her hands agitated to the point of her keeping them clenched in fists. "Because you can't save Cole, I can't be with Frank?"

"At least you're admitting that Frank's a demon," Phoebe sighed, rubbed the spot the baby kicked, and leaned back.

"I'm not admitting anything of the sort!" Alicia suddenly took a deep breath and calmly said, "Look, Phoebe, I know you're under a lot of stress and I know Cole's return is sending you into mass confusion but you can't honestly expect me to believe this story you've told me..."

Just then, Cole entered the living room with Darryl. "Then maybe you'll believe this..."

Phoebe took a moment to introduce Darryl to Alicia and then asked him, "What brings you back here?"

Darryl indicated to Cole and replied, "He dropped by with the name of a possible suspect and asked me to look into it."

"Made me grovel for at least twenty minutes," Cole complained, glaring at the one he'd once thought of as a friend.

Darryl ignored the comment, handed Alicia a manila folder, and warned her, "It's not pretty." As she flipped through the pages and photos, he told Phoebe, "It's a compilation of similar unsolved murders, fifteen in all, including the three from last year that occurred just before she declared Frank Parks missing."

"How could I have missed it?" Phoebe chided herself.

Recalling the ease of his own deception, Cole shrugged shamefully, "Because you didn't want to see it. Because you're a good person, Phoebe, and when love is involved, you want to, no, you need to, believe in love."

Tears stung her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "Then why'd I give up?" she whispered.

"You didn't," he quietly told her, "but now isn't the time."

"What's this about Denver, Wichita, and Sioux City?" Alicia suddenly questioned.

"Considering that demons can travel quickly, without relying on normal means of transportation, I widened my search for similar M.O.'s. in other states. Eight of the murders occurred in those cities," Darryl informed them.

Phoebe gazed at Alicia, "Didn't Frank get you that crystal necklace on his last business trip to Denver?"

Alicia touched the necklace that she hadn't removed since Frank's death. "I met him at the airport," she weakly insisted.

"So he simply appeared in the airport before you met him," Cole uncomfortably suggested. "It wouldn't be hard to fool you into thinking he actually flew on an airplane."

Phoebe didn't have to sense Alicia's feelings to know what they were. A part of her own heart ached at the memories of her own discoveries of Cole's betrayal. "You're not alone, Licia. I'll help you through this, I promise."

Alicia returned the folder to Darryl with shaking hands and took a step towards the hallway. "I...I have to go."

Phoebe quickly stood and went after Alicia, "Wait! You can't leave, you can't go back to him!"

But Alicia didn't stop and continued to run out the door and down the drive to her car.

Phoebe spun back to Cole, "We can't let her go back." When Cole shook his head, she moved towards the door. "If Frank finds out she knows his secret, he might kill her."

Cole held her back by clamping his hands on her shoulders. "She needs to go," he spoke in a low voice into her ear. "She needs to see the truth with her own eyes."

"D'you think maybe she's right?" Phoebe asked hopefully as she turned around to face him. "D'you think maybe Frank does love her? And that maybe this's just some uncontrollable demonic urge he has?"

"You're still gonna vanquish him, right?" Darryl pointedly questioned. "I mean, you're not gonna let him get away with murdering any more innocents are you?"

"What's with you?" Cole suddenly snapped as he stepped back from Phoebe. "I know you're loyal to the girls but you're barely showing a hint of sympathy for what Alicia might be feeling."

"I've had a lifetime of grief trying to clean up your messes, your evil," Darryl declared through gritted teeth. "So do us all a favor, Cole, take your demonic self and get out of our lives before anyone else gets hurt." And without another word, he stalked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

This bitter and angry man wasn't the man he knew and Cole glanced at Phoebe in confusion. "What happened to him?"

Phoebe sighed and walked back into the living room where she sat on the sofa and lightly caressed her belly. "Evil happened." When Cole sat next to her, she explained, "Darryl'd always had a hard time doing his job and keeping our secret and he got caught in the middle one too many times. A number of years back, he didn't talk to us for months. Sheila had no idea what'd happened, only that it had to do with the magic." Cole had reached over to touch her belly and she smiled, placing her hand on his for a moment. She leaned back and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his gentle touch.

He hoped the baby would kick but he was just as satisfied to simply feel for her movement. His hand slipped under Phoebe's blouse and the elastic waistband of her skirt and he smiled as he watched her relax from his slow, circular, stroking motions. In an instant, he regretted both not having watched Phoebe grow bigger with their child and his inability to be there to see the child born. But not wanting Phoebe to sense his emotions, he shook his head and commented, "Doesn't seem like Darryl to hold a grudge."

"Things got better," Phoebe assured him while she kept her eyes closed, "after he had time to come to terms with what happened. It never got back to the way it was but at least things were okay personally if not professionally."

Cole inched a little closer to Phoebe and gently pushed her down on her side. While one hand continued to stroke her belly, the other lightly kneaded her back muscles. "He didn't help you anymore?"

She was so content she could barely form words. "We'd socialize together but, no, we didn't really have an ally in the police department, not the way we used to."

He bent forward and kissed her temple when she stopped speaking. Wanting her to rest, he silently let his hands move across her body. And, after a few minutes, he was rewarded by the thump of his daughter's foot.

"Ow!" Phoebe squeaked. She immediately opened her eyes and pressed her hand to the spot Cole's hand was already occupying. And, when the baby kicked again, she pressed it into her side a bit harder. She caught Cole's look of concern and assured him, "Sometimes she's a little too aggressive with her kicks."

Cole kissed her temple again, "She's just practicing like her mommy. Either that or she wants some attention." This time, he leaned forward and kissed Phoebe's belly, "It's okay, sweetheart, Daddy's here." He grinned at Phoebe when he felt another thump. "That's my girl..." He continued to gently rub Phoebe's belly for another moment before he leaned forward again and suggested, "Now, settle down in there, young lady. Mommy needs her rest." He couldn't help but smile, watching her body as Phoebe giggled. "Go on, close your eyes," he encouraged her, "the boys aren't the only ones who could use an afternoon nap."

Phoebe tried to enjoy herself again but the moment was lost. She opened her eyes and returned to the subject of Darryl, "It's not like he came after us deliberately but there were times he had no choice in questioning us, bringing us in. We knew he needed to follow orders to keep his job secure but it still...it hurt because it was Darryl, y'know? He still protects our secret but it's not the same."

Cole shook his head and continued his ministrations, "Doesn't explain the dose of bitterness I got."

Phoebe carefully propped herself up on her elbow and then sat up. Slightly dizzy, she grabbed the edge of the sofa and, not realizing it was so close, Cole's thigh. "Sorry," she murmured, "the room spun." He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him, drawing imaginary circles on his thigh. "Darryl has a little girl now. She's three."

Now, Cole closed his eyes, reveling in the growing sensations from Phoebe's action. "A little girl? That's great!"

Phoebe stopped what she was doing, "A demon nearly killed her last year at her own birthday party." She gazed at Cole who intently watched her. "They had a big party in their backyard, complete with a pony, and while we stayed to help clean up, the older boys were watching TV and Chris and little Sondra were playing outside in the sandbox. The demon attacked and Chris instinctively orbed to safety but Sondra...Chris was barely four, he didn't know to take her with him..." Cole pulled her closer and she continued quietly, "We came running out and got so involved fighting the demon we didn't notice Sondra laying there. When it was over, and we made sure the boys were all right, we turned and found Darryl cradling that little girl in his arms. She was so bloody and...his little girl looked like a bloody rag doll and..."

Cole held her as she cried. "It explains a lot..."

After a few moments, Phoebe calmed herself and sniffled, "Leo was in time to heal her and she was back to being her adorable self with no clue what'd just happened to her."

"But Darryl and Sheila did," Cole realized. "They blamed you?"

"Not really," she told him, "they understand that we can't control when demons will try to kill us. But they didn't want us to come by for a while. So we kept our distance. Evil suddenly made it personal because it wasn't just Darryl's job on the line, it was his family, his children. Because of us." She felt Cole's kiss to the top of her head and she pulled away, wiping her eyes, "After some time, and mostly because of the kids, we started spending time together again. Play dates, an invitation for brunch..."

"He's still a good friend," Cole hoped. "But it's not easy for a human to get used to the magical world."

"It's not easy for anyone to get used to the magical world," Piper corrected when she entered the room. "The boys are still napping and I've got the spell to force a Targalus demon into its human form. But there was no vanquish listed."

Phoebe moved to get up but Cole stopped her and she insisted, "I've gotta get Alicia. I don't want her in danger if we go after Frank."

"You're not going anywhere," he stated as he gently pushed her back down.

Surprisingly enough, Piper agreed with Cole and told her younger sister, "I'll go to Alicia. You keep an ear for the kids and stay off your feet."

"I'll go with you," Cole offered as he covered Phoebe with a blanket and stood. "Just in case you run into Frank."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Alicia sat on the floor in front of her sofa and dried her eyes with the edges of her sleeves. "I don't believe it," she insisted to herself. But the disturbing images from the file Darryl had shown her flashed through her mind. She tried squeezing her eyes shut but that didn't stop the flow of images.

She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the crystal pendant hanging from her necklace. With a sudden rage, she ripped the necklace off and hurled it at the front door before bursting into tears.

Suddenly, she felt Frank's arms around her and she leaned into him, crying. After a few moments, she realized, "I didn't hear you come in."

"You were pretty upset," he simply commented. He kissed her and requested, "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what I can do to make it right, to make you smile that smile I love so much."

Alicia threw her arms around him and buried her face in his sweater. "Tell me you love me. Tell me it isn't true."

"Of course I love you, you silly witch," he teased. "You're the most important person in my life," he promised when she hugged him tightly.

"I knew it," she whispered, "I knew they were wrong."

Frank pulled back, "Who was wrong? About what?" She shook her head and told him not to mind but he had a feeling it was something major. "Alicia...What's going on? Did someone hurt you?"

She shrugged and sniffled with a slight smile, "It's nothing, honest. Phoebe's just under a lot of stress right now."

"Tell me," he demanded, fearing that the Charmed Ones were suddenly aware of his secret. "You know what, you're right, it doesn't matter. Which makes my surprise even more appropriate." As he pulled airplane tickets from his back pocket, he cheerfully told her, "You and I will be spending our honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Honeymoon? You mean you want to --"

He grinned from her anticipated reaction, "As soon as possible, if that's all right with you. What d'you say to a wedding in paradise?"

She enthusiastically hugged him, "I love you, you wonderful, wonderful man!"

"We leave tonight," he murmured into her ear, "and don't worry 'bout packing, I don't expect to spend much time out of our suite."

"Frank..." Just then, there was a knock at the door and she pulled back with a frustrated sigh. "Go away!" she shouted even as she smiled brightly for Frank. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged his head close to hers.

"Alicia, we need to talk!" Piper called out.

Alicia broke the kiss and shouted at the door, "Go away, Piper! Leave me alone!"

"Darryl called us before we came looking for you," Cole announced. "Another body was found."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. Now go away, Cole," Alicia demanded. "Go back to Phoebe and stay out of my love life."

"Please, Alicia, let us in," Piper requested with a pounding on the door. "We're trying to protect you."

"You're wrong about Frank," Alicia argued, growing angry. "Now leave me alone!"

"But they won't," Frank shook his head. "When the Charmed Ones are onto a demon they're relentless. And if Belthazor's involved, it's definitely over."

Alicia stared at him in confusion, "What're you talking about? What's over?"

"I've got to move on." Frank fingered some strands of Alicia's hair and caressed her cheek, "If I could feel anything for anyone other than myself, it would probably be for you. Such as it is, at least I was left very, very, very satisfied."

Alicia pushed herself from his arms in growing horror and scrambled back, "Frank...it can't...you're not..."

"My sweet, tiger lily," he smiled, "I am."

In the blink of an eye, her handsome Frank, the love of her life, transformed into something that resembled a live gargoyle and Alicia was caught trying to get to her feet. And she didn't have time to call out his name much less call out to Piper who stood outside the door. There was a sudden burst of pain in her chest and all that came out of her mouth was a gurgle. As she sank to the floor, and her vision faded, she saw her blood dripping from its clawed hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's time to go in," Cole stated.

"I hate the idea of taking her against her will," Piper resisted.

"Let her be angry then," he declared as he grabbed her hand and blurred from the hallway, "at least she'll be safe."

When they appeared inside the apartment, Cole spotted the body first and yanked Piper back. "Don't," he warned her as he turned her from the sight that was partially hidden by the coffee table.

But Piper had to look for herself. She tugged herself free from Cole's grip and took a tentative step around the coffee table. Her hand flew to her mouth and she uttered in despair, "Oh, God, Oh, God...Alicia..."

Cole steadied Piper and managed to pull her back a few steps. He stared at the body and tried to assure Piper, "She didn't suffer or we'd've heard her screaming. We should be grateful he was quick."

"There're other ways to suffer," Piper whispered in a hoarse voice. "She saw the truth, Cole. She saw what we'd wanted her to see. Should we be grateful for that?"

"It's not your fault...But now we have to find him before he kills again," he simply said.

"Can you track him?" Piper asked, unable to look away from Alicia's torn body.

"I said he had a distinctive odor," he reminded her, "not that I could track him. Let's get back to the house and call Paige. Maybe the three of you can figure out a way to --"

"What?" Piper gasped when the seemingly invincible demon staggered back, a hand pressed to his heart.

"I'm not sure," he wheezed. "It's..." His eyes widened in fear, "It's the baby...Phoebe's in danger!" And without waiting for her response, he grabbed her hand and blurred from the apartment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Phoebe!" Cole called out as he and Piper scanned the empty living room. Suddenly, Piper's fingers were digging into his arm and he spun toward the direction she was pointing to in shock.

Unconscious, Phoebe lay pinned under a fallen dining room chair while the gargoyle-like demon was practically frozen in an attack stance over her.

Piper stopped Cole from throwing an energy ball, "You might hurt Phoebe." She ignored his angry glare and waved her hands to blow up the demon. "Uh, oh," she uttered when all she'd succeeded in doing was freeing the demon from its super slow-motion speed.

"Great going," Cole muttered as he immediately launched a barrage of energy balls at the creature. They didn't destroy it but at least it was staggering back away from Phoebe. "If I can't kill it," he warned Piper, "you'd better hope you can come up with a vanquish."

Phoebe opened her eyes and had to blink quickly a couple of times until her blurry vision cleared. Her head ached and her ankle throbbed. She remembered hitting her head against the table when she fell into the chairs after the demon attacked and must've twisted her ankle at the same time. She was just about to crawl out from under the chair when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. That gargoyle was dodging an energy ball so she turned her head slightly and gratefully sighed when she spotted Cole and Piper doing their best to attack the demon. She needed to get out of the line of fire but, just then, the chair was thrown off her and crashed into the wall. Claws slashed through the air before her face and she instinctively raised her hands to protect it. "Piper," she nervously called out, peeking between her fingers, "he's not frozen all the way! He's still moving!"

Piper glanced at Cole in concern, "That wasn't me."

"Well, freeze it now." And, without waiting another moment, he ran to Phoebe and, grabbing her from under shoulders, dragged her out from under the now-frozen demon into the hallway. As he pulled her up into a seated position with her legs stretched out in front of her, his eyes darted from her head to her toes and back again until he finally placed his palm on her belly, anxiously gazing into her eyes.

Recognizing the fear in his eyes, Phoebe placed her hand on top of his and assured him, "I think she's okay. It's mostly my ankle and this splitting headache." She slid her arms around his neck, pulled him close, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relax in the safety of his arms. "Why didn't it work?" she asked her sister as she pulled away and tried to get up. But she winced from the pain in her ankle when she moved her foot and sank back into Cole's arms.

Piper shook her head, "It wasn't me, Pheebs. Besides, it was like that when we got here."

"That's not possible," Phoebe said while she looked at Cole. "I know I hit my head diving out of the way so unless someone else was here..."

"I was with Piper," he confirmed just as realization hit. He pressed his fingers into Phoebe's belly and reminded her, "You've seen that power before." She seemed confused but he began to lightly stroke her belly, "I think she's quite the show-off today, don't you?"

Phoebe gazed at him in awe when she suddenly understood that the baby had saved her. As she joined her fingers to his and watched them move, she admitted, "I was afraid she might not have powers."

Keeping an eye on the demon, Piper suggested, "Different powers develop at different times and your baby might not've had a need to use any until you were in danger."

Phoebe leaned into Cole, "Well, thank God, you got here in time."

He patted her belly and corrected, "Thank her. We're only here because I sensed her in danger." He felt Phoebe tense and assured her, "I'm not getting it now."

Phoebe let out a sigh of relief, "D'you think it's like Leo sensing us?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "It was like I couldn't breathe, as though something was tearing at this presence inside me I hadn't even realized was there. A familiar presence but I couldn't quite place it until I realized that it felt like you...not that I could ever really sense you but it was like an impression of what I would want you to feel like if I thought of you and yet it wasn't exactly you either..."

"What does she feel like?" Phoebe whispered.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on that new presence and he smiled, "Clean...fresh...pure..."

Piper groaned, "You make the kid sound like laundry detergent. Maybe it is a girl, after all."

"Why shouldn't she be?" Cole wondered. "Phoebe told me we're having a girl."

"Yeah, well, we went to the future," Piper reminded him, "and my little girl turned out to be two little boys. So unless you've felt something concrete, don't be buying any Cinderella gowns just yet. Now, back to old Frank here..."

"Frank?" Phoebe nearly panicked. "That's Frank? What happened to Alicia? Did you find her? Is she safe?"

Annoyed with herself for her slip, Piper immediately switched topics, "Where're my boys? They weren't hurt, were they? Are they okay?"

Phoebe nodded, "I yelled for Leo when this thing came after me in the kitchen and I don't think we should call him back yet. Are you sure this thing's Frank?"

Avoiding her question, Cole ordered Piper, "Call Paige before he breaks free of the freeze. You need to come up with a vanquish. Fast."

"Already on it," Piper replied, cordless handset in hand. "Phoebe, you need to lie down."

"I need to be here," Phoebe argued. "Just help me to the couch, I'll be fine." Cole didn't seem convinced and she covered his hand with hers, "No twinges or sharp pains, promise."

Checking on the demon's state, Piper told her youngest sister, "Paige, we need you here. Now. Where are you?"

"Right here! We --" Paige called out when she entered through the front door and immediately saw Cole carrying Phoebe. "What'd you do to her?"

Phoebe sighed and informed her sister, "It wasn't Cole. It was that demon. The one we're after, remember?"

Paige glanced to Piper for confirmation, "The Targalus demon?"

"Frank," Piper nodded after she disconnected the call.

While Cole set her down on the sofa, Phoebe gingerly touched the bruise on her temple where she'd hit the edge of the table and explained to Paige, "A Power of Three vanquish should work unless we can convince Alicia to come here and open a new portal with me to send him back."

"Get it into its human form first," Cole advised, all the while trying to figure out the best way to tell Phoebe about Alicia.

"I've got that spell here," Piper announced as she pulled three small sheets of paper from her pocket. She handed one to Phoebe and the other to Paige.

"Maybe we should use the crystal cage to trap it," Phoebe suggested, "just in case."

"Good idea," Paige nodded before she called for the crystals and began to set them in a circle around the demon. But, just as she was about to place the last one down, Inspector Pagetino entered the foyer.

"Paige, what's taking so --" He lost his train of thought the instant he spotted the frozen monster in the dining room. He immediately whipped out his gun and fired at the demon. "What the hell's that thing?"

"No!" Piper cried out.

All jumped back when the demon suddenly broke through Piper's freeze and continued its slashing of the air. Stunned that its victim was no longer in range, it spun in the direction of the witches and leapt at the nearest one, Paige.

But Cole reached Paige first, tackling her to the floor, shouting, "Freeze it, Piper!"

Piper immediately complied and helped Paige to her feet while Cole got to his. She glared at her youngest sister, "This's why we have to remember to lock the door behind us."

"What the hell is going on?" the Inspector demanded.

Paige grinned sheepishly even as she set the last crystal in place, "See, there's a reasonable explanation for all this." She cringed from the look he gave her and she turned to her sisters for help.

"Didn't you tell him?" Phoebe asked her.

"Tell me what?" He stepped back, "What're you, wicked witches or something? Some sort of sick demonic cult?"

All sisters took umbrage at the insult but Paige stepped up and angrily shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Paige, Wicked Witch of the West, and I love inviting demons to my house."

"This isn't a joke," he spat.

"Are we laughing?" Phoebe retorted.

"Now, Inspector," Piper calmly suggested, "do us all a favor and leave. Paige'll call you later."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you alone with that thing!"

"Trust me," Cole smirked, "they've handled worse."

Paige couldn't help but smile at the inspector because of his sincere concern and she placed her hand on his arm, "That's sweet, Tony, but we can handle it. Trust me."

Phoebe flashed a grin to her older sister and mouthed the inspector's first name. Paige may not have revealed their secret but she certainly took a first step if she was now on a first-name basis with him.

Ordinarily, Piper might have joined Phoebe in some Paige-teasing but it was too dangerous now. "Look, Inspector, we are witches --"

"The good kind," Phoebe emphasized.

Piper glared at her and sighed when Phoebe shrugged unapologetically. "The point is, this's what we do. We vanquish evil demons and we don't want you caught in the cross-fire so if you'd do us all a favor and --"

"The freeze is breaking," Cole suddenly warned them. "Say that spell now. The cage'll have a better chance of trapping him if he's in human form."

The sisters didn't hesitate and read from their sheets,

_"With you in that form our futures look bleak,_

_So transform for us into yours that's most weak."_

Within the crystal circle, the demon roared in anger as it morphed against its will into its human form of Frank Parks.

The sisters were momentarily distracted by Frank's nude appearance until Cole's angry cough caused them all to jump.

"Right," Paige shook her head free from the extremely sexy sight and called for a blanket to appear within the crystal.

Frank ignored the blanket and threatened, "This won't hold me for long, witches."

"Long enough," Piper muttered as she froze him again and glared at Cole, "Cover him."

But Phoebe grabbed Cole's arm, "Not into that trap, you don't. It has to be one of us."

Piper rolled her eyes in frustration and stalked into the circle. She draped the blanket around Frank's shoulders and it wasn't easy tying it closed, keeping all private parts private, and she had to admit he was, "one of the best damn looking demons we've ever had." Her sisters' chuckles caused her to turn a deep shade of pink. "You weren't supposed to hear that," she groaned softly as she rejoined them.

"You okay, Tony?" Paige suddenly asked the pale inspector.

"How'd...how'd you do that?" he uttered in a daze.

"Okay," Paige patted his hand and led him to the sunroom, "why don't you have a seat in here before you fall down."

"Any ideas for a vanquish?" Piper asked Phoebe who was grinning, watching Paige and the inspector.

"Send him back in time. He'll be vanquished there," Alicia announced when she materialized in the hallway between her lover and her friends.

Phoebe's head turned and she sighed in relief at the sight of her friend. She quickly got to her feet and hobbled around the sofa to hug Alicia but stopped short when she suddenly realized she could see through Alicia. She staggered back a step and shook her head, "No..."

"Phoebe..." Alicia uttered.

Phoebe took another step back in horror, smack into Cole, and she spun to face him, "You were supposed to protect her!"

"It's not his fault..." Alicia told her.

But Phoebe began to pound on Cole's chest, "You were supposed to protect her! To save her! Dammit, I should've gone! I should've gone!"

Cole gently took hold of her wrists and, when Phoebe sagged against him, he wrapped his arms around her. As he stroked her back, he quietly said, "We didn't know...I'm sorry, Phoebe, we were too late."

Alicia smiled sadly at Piper and confessed, "It's my fault. I didn't want to believe you."

Phoebe sniffled and slowly turned around in Cole's arms to face Alicia, "Maybe we were wrong. Maybe Frank can't control himself in demonic form."

Alicia turned slightly to look at Frank and shook her head, "You weren't wrong, Phoebe. Frank is a demon that isn't capable of love." She shyly glanced at Cole, "Guess you're one of a kind." To Phoebe, she added, "Frank admitted he can't think of anyone but himself. Right before he killed me."

Tears streamed down Phoebe's cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Licia."

"Me too," Alicia nodded. "Maybe I should be grateful he implied he was faithful but, the truth is, I'm almost glad I didn't know earlier, didn't have to suffer with the pain of knowing what a fool I've been in trusting him, believing him. I understand now, Phoebe, what you meant about the pain and anger."

"You were in love," Phoebe sympathized.

"You couldn't've known about him," Piper said. "He hid it well. No one picked up on it."

"But I should've known that everything happens for a reason," Alicia countered, "and I shouldn't've tried to play God by bringing Frank back from the dead. Because of my selfishness, two innocents were killed."

"Three," Phoebe corrected in a whisper.

"Because of your 'selfishness'," Cole slowly glanced from Phoebe to Alicia, "I was able to see my child, to feel her, and hear her heartbeat and I can never repay you for that. I can meet my fate because no matter what Phoebe's said in my time, I know that she's still cared enough about me to carry our child, to raise our child in all the ways that are good."

Phoebe pressed herself back against Cole and pulled his hands around her waist to rest on her belly. "We've had closure because of you, Licia, but this isn't how we wanted you to be repaid."

Alicia smiled gratefully, "At least some good's come from this, I'm glad for you, Phoebe."

Piper noticed a slight movement by Frank and called for Paige, "He's moving! We need to open the portal!"

Phoebe frowned, "But we used our blood the last time. How can we do the spell if Alicia's y'know..."

"Tell me what else you need and I'll get it," Cole offered.

"I'll go with you," Paige warily volunteered before she realized that Alicia was a ghost. "Omigod...Alicia..."

"I'll go alone," Cole stated, not wanting any of the sisters to see Alicia.

Piper nodded to Cole and held Paige back. She didn't want her sister to see Alicia's body. "Cole can take care of it. We need to work on a Power of Three spell in case the portal doesn't work."

"The golden bowl and athame are in my bedroom on the dresser," Alicia mentioned to him. "We'll also need the candles to light in a circle and around the room." She shrugged to Phoebe, "Guess it was good I got distracted and didn't clean up."

88888888888888888888888888888

88888888888888888888888888888

Piper looked over the hallway and nodded in satisfaction. The circle of candles was in the center of the hallway, between the trapped Frank and her sisters in the living room. "Paige, you take those candles over there, I'll start lighting these."

Alicia nodded but questioned a quiet Phoebe who stood in front of Cole, "Are you sure you're well enough to do this? I already put the baby in jeopardy once, I don't want anything to go wrong now."

Phoebe reached for Cole's hand and squeezed it, "We'll be okay. She's strong and I think she knows this's something she has to do."

"Then let's do it," Paige suggested as she finished lighting her last candle, "before Tony comes back in here to see what's going on."

"Tony, hmmm..." Alicia smiled.

"Not you too," Paige groaned. "Look, I couldn't keep calling him Inspector and --"

"Enough," Cole ordered. He led Phoebe inside the circle where he'd prepared the golden bowl with Alicia's blood and the athame. When Alicia joined them in the circle, he picked up the athame and reached for Phoebe's left wrist. He unbound her bandage and, when she nodded to him, he swiftly reopened the wound with the athame.

Phoebe held her breath, trying not to feel the pain, as her blood dripped into the bowl and mixed with Alicia's.

"It's enough," Alicia softly said.

Cole quickly rewrapped the cut and supported Phoebe as they left the circle, "We'll change it when this's over." They took position in the doorway of the living room, the circle of candles between them and the crystal trap.

Phoebe seemed paler than before and Piper worried, "Maybe we should wait until you're stronger."

But Phoebe disagreed, "We can't keep him frozen in our dining room for days. Let's do it and get it over with." She waited for Piper and Paige to get into position behind Frank and then held out the sheet of paper with the spell she'd written earlier.

Alicia read from the sheet and recited the spell along with Phoebe,

_"A choice granted for redemption, love, and hate,_

_Return these lovers now to meet their fate."_

The flames were extinguished by a gust of wind and Cole tightened his grip on Phoebe. "Get ready," he warned her sisters.

Paige glanced at Piper before she knelt next to one of the crystals.

The air began to shimmer above the golden bowl and Phoebe moaned. And as the portal grew, so did her pain. "Now!" she cried out to her sisters as she her knees buckled and she doubled over in Cole's arms.

Paige removed the crystal and the trap disappeared. "Now, Alicia!"

Alicia waited in front of Phoebe and Cole and called Frank's name.

He turned in surprise from the sound of her voice, twisted, and lunged for her.

But Piper acted quickly and, just as he moved, she shoved him toward the portal.

As he lost his balance and stumbled through the opening, Alicia whispered, "Burn in hell, Frank."

"Aliciaaaaaaa!"

The portal closed almost immediately and everyone rushed towards Phoebe who lay in Cole's arms screaming silently in pain.

Cole held her close and kept his hand pressed to his unborn daughter as if that could help keep her safe.

Piper carefully stroked Phoebe's arm and murmured words of comfort but she glanced at Cole and realized he was just as scared as she that Phoebe might miscarry.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain seemed to ease and Phoebe slowly stirred.

"Shhh," Cole soothed while his own heart continued to beat madly, "don't try to move yet. Just rest another minute."

Unable to look at anyone, Phoebe wearily closed her eyes and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Did it work?"

Paige nodded, even though Phoebe wasn't watching, "He's gone."

"Funny," Alicia commented, "how it all makes sense now."

Piper tore her gaze away from Phoebe and looked at Alicia, "What does?"

"Frank came back to me from the moment before he was killed," Alicia explained. "I still remember it so clearly. I'd been dazed in the fight with the Zarlak and didn't realize Frank was there. But I heard him scream my name and turned just in time to see the Zarlak kill him. Almost every day for the past year, I've heard him scream my name over and over in my nightmares and I blamed myself for being the one who distracted him. But now I know the truth."

"What truth?" Paige wondered while she kept her eyes on Phoebe.

"That the scream I heard then was actually him screaming my name now." Piper and Paige stared wide-eyed at her and, with a wry smile, she continued, "Frank was distracted all right but it wasn't because I was in danger at that moment, it was because I'd just sent him back to the past. That scream wasn't a scream of love and concern but of surprise and betrayal."

"You never betrayed him," Phoebe weakly argued as she slowly sat up with Cole's arms still supporting her.

"Maybe," Alicia considered, "and maybe I didn't give him a chance to explain."

"He killed you!" Piper angrily reminded her.

"There's that too," Alicia sighed. "I am sorry for everything," she apologized, "and I owe you for helping me set things right. Call me and I'll be there. But right now I think it's time for me to go."

"I'll miss you," Phoebe softly cried.

"Me too," Alicia smiled sadly. She gave a slight wave to them all, "Blessed be..."

"Ghosts too?" Inspector Pagetino gasped from his vantage point.

Paige spun and guided him back to the sunroom, "If we're gonna be starting something here, I think we'd better have a chat about what it means to stay out of it."

Piper watched her other sister and the way Phoebe was gazing up at Cole. She owed them at least a few minutes of privacy before the second portal opened. "If you're really okay, I'll be in the kitchen."

Phoebe nodded gratefully but never took her eyes off Cole. "We don't have much time left, do we?" she whispered.

"It'll be enough," Cole quietly replied before he carefully lifted her up and carried her to the sofa.

88888888888888888888888888888

88888888888888888888888888888


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Why couldn't it always be like this?"

Her voice barely more than a whisper, it took Cole a moment to realize that Phoebe had spoken. She lay nestled between his legs, snuggled back to him, while he sat stretched out on the sofa, one knee bent and leaning against the back of the sofa, the other one off the edge of the sofa with his foot flat on the floor. His fingers continued to trace imaginary designs along her belly and he kissed the top of her head before he replied, "Because we couldn't cut ourselves off from the rest of the world. That's not who we are, who we wanted to be."

Phoebe shook her head, "Then why wasn't our love strong enough to overcome everything that came our way? Why weren't we strong enough?" He didn't answer and she nuzzled her cheek against his chest, "This's what made me happy, y'know. Not the sex but --"

"No?" he interrupted in mock surprise with a kiss to her ear. He chuckled in spite of the elbow jab he received to his ribs.

"You know what I mean," she grumbled even though she couldn't help but smile thinking of the times and places she and Cole had made love. No man had ever come as close as Cole to leaving her so utterly satisfied. "Just being with you was enough," she sighed. "Like now, being in your arms, talking about nonsense like the latest trend in reality TV."

"Or not talking at all," he agreed. Sex with Phoebe was extraordinary but sometimes...sometimes they didn't have to do or say anything at all. When he thought of all the times they'd lain quietly in bed or the times they'd gone for long walks and spent hours without speaking. She could make him feel complete with a simple smile. Time was so precious and now they'd run out.

They'd spent as much time quiet as they had talking but Phoebe was greedy and wanted more time. And yet it was as if she'd completely forgotten all those things she'd kept bottled up inside wishing she could tell him if he'd been around. But the pressure of the clock ticking... "I wouldn't've let go if it could've been different," she desperately told him. "I would've tried harder."

He placed his palm flat on the spot where he felt the kick. "It was mostly me, though. I accept that now. But I tried, Phoebe, I swear I --"

"Shhh," she uttered as she twisted awkwardly to her side and looked up at him, "I know you did. Even when I was so angry and hurt, deep down I knew you'd tried. I just couldn't, didn't, take the time to explain, really explain..." She smoothed his shirt, "I'm sorry too because if I would've seen this in my future...That sounds terrible doesn't it? That I only would've tried to make it work if I'd've known for sure this would've been the result." She then pressed her hand down on top of his andwatched their hands as they rested on her belly. "I should've tried harder..."

"But I understand," he assured her. "I could say the same thing too, you know. If I'd've given you the time you wanted back in the beginning and not been so scared of losing you..."

They were quiet a few moments before Phoebe brought her hand back to his chest and placed it on his heart to feel its beat. "I'm a little..."

He began to caress her again and encouraged her to continue, "You're a little what?"

Phoebe snuggled closer and buried her face in his chest, "...Scared."

He stopped his ministrations and wrapped his arm around her expanded waistline and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You'll have Piper and Paige by your side. You won't be alone."

But it wasn't just the process of giving birth or even the prospect of being a single mother. "What about the baby's powers?" she sniffled.

Cole brushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "We've gone over what you might expect her to inherit from me, not to mention the ones from your side of the family." He stroked the side of her belly, "And you know that the powers aren't inherently evil." She nodded and he added with confidence, "You'll raise her right and she won't have any reason to be tempted by evil."

"But the powers might make her more susceptible," she wiped away her tears, "and with me as her mother, she --"

"Enough!" he snapped, unwilling to listen to her doubt herself again. But when she tensed from his outburst, he immediately relaxed and apologized with a kiss to the top of her head. "She'll be good with no more a susceptibility to evil than Wyatt or Chris. And you'll be a good mother to her. I wanted you to be the mother of my children, Phoebe. I believe in you because I love you."

Overwhelmed, Phoebe nuzzled his chest and murmured, "I love you." Cole's hand caressed her cheek and she leaned into it, lightly kissing the edge of his palm. But her worries returned, "What if her blood's acidic? How're we gonna explain that?"

An image of a teary-eyed little girl with long brown-hair raising a skinned elbow to be kissed came to mind and he found it hard to resist a smile at the thought of having a daughter who looked just like Phoebe. But he understood Phoebe's fears. It would be hard enough raising a child who might inherit any myriad of their combined powers. But to have one whose blood could burn anything and anyone like acid... "There are ways to transmute blood," he confided as he nudged her to a seated position. He transformed two flowers from the vase on the coffee table into a pen and pad of paper and began to write. When he was done, he ripped off the page and gave it to Phoebe. "Something I remember from when I was Source. It's a combined spell and potion and won't require performing anything evil but I'd understand if you were resistant to the idea."

Phoebe nodded but, at the moment, was only concerned for her daughter. "Will it hurt her if she's only a baby?"

"I don't know," he truthfully answered. "It's meant for full-grown demons. Leo might have an idea about the dosage. Or maybe Paige could search the school's library. There must be some texts with that type of general magical knowledge."

She nodded, put the page on the table, and rubbed her belly as she leaned back against him. "Are you sure about the names?" she asked for possibly the sixth time.

He smiled patiently and linked his fingers with hers, "I'd be proud to have any daughter, or son, should Piper be right, of mine carry those names."

"Hold me," she suddenly whispered.

Cole quickly wrapped his arms around her as his heart began to beat rapidly. He glanced at his watch and realized how quickly forty minutes had passed. "I love you, Phoebe, and I love our baby."

"Oh, Cole..." she murmured as she wrapped her arm around his waist and clung to him, "I wish...I wish..."

"I know," he quietly assured her. He carefully leaned back, pulling her with him, as he kept his arms around her. "No more talking now, just close your eyes and let me hold you." He closed his eyes too and tried to absorb every sense he could about her. But it wasn't long before she suddenly jerked in his arms and brought her knees up toward her belly. "Phoebe..."

She sucked in her breath and tried to ignore the wave of pain. She tried to concentrate on Cole's touch trying to comfort her. But it wasn't really helping, she knew her pain meant the portal was opening. And she didn't know which felt worse, the physical cramping or the emotional wrenching of knowing he was about to leave in order to maintain the course of history.

He instinctively tightened his embrace but Cole's heart now pounded against his ribcage. "Piper! Paige!" He didn't let go of Phoebe even when they came running into the room.

The cramping was beginning to worsen and Phoebe knew the portal had already opened wider. "Cole..." she whimpered.

"I have to, baby," he stated in a choked voice as he finally pried himself free from her embrace. Piper had already moved into position on the sofa to hold Phoebe so he knelt before Phoebe. But the words wouldn't come. So many things he wanted to say but, at that moment, he couldn't think of a single damned one. He wiped away tears that were streaming down her cheeks but, when she bit her lip in pain, he pressed his lips to her forehead and stayed that way a moment before he moved and pressed a kiss to her belly. He tenderly brushed his fingers against it but, before she could react, he tugged her fingers free from where they'd grabbed hold of his shirt, got to his feet and stepped out of her reach.

Paige quickly took his spot in front of Phoebe and began to massage Phoebe's belly to alleviate some of the pain.

Cole watched the portal shimmer and realized it was big enough for him. And hearing Phoebe's moans, knowing she was trying not to scream, was too much to bear and he walked into the hallway without looking back. He nodded to the inspector who stood in the doorway, "Protect their secret." Tony nodded and he stepped closer to the portal.

With Phoebe's head in her lap and Paige holding Phoebe's hands, Piper stroked Phoebe's face, neck, and shoulders. She looked away and saw Cole standing before the portal. "Cole!" He turned to her and she told him, "You did good today. Doesn't make up for everything but it did remind me why I once accepted you into our lives. Thank you for what you did at Alicia's and for saving Paige."

Paige quickly stood and spoke before she lost her nerve and before she lost her chance, "Thanks for saving me." He merely nodded and she continued, "I know you love her which's why what you did made it all the worse. But she's our sister and we love her too. And your baby will be loved and protected every bit as much as Wyatt or Chris. We'll tell her the truth about her father. The good and the bad."

He gave her a flicker of a smile, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." But a moan from Phoebe propelled him forward. "Remind Phoebe the letter for the baby's in the top drawer next to the journal."

"The day she's born," Phoebe promised as she gasped each word, "and every birthday."

"Shhh, you'll be okay, everything'll be fine..." Piper soothed when Phoebe moaned and cradled her belly in pain. Piper looked back at Cole and softly told him, "They'll be fine...Go now..."

"Take care of them," was his last request before he stepped through the portal.

Paige watched the portal close, glanced to Tony, and knelt again before Phoebe. She tried stroking Phoebe's belly but looked to Piper in concern when Phoebe didn't stop crying in pain within minutes after the portal closed.

Both sisters continued to comfort Phoebe but Piper's own concern grew when the pain didn't seem to lessen.

"Maybe you should call an ambulance," Tony suggested.

"She should be okay now," Paige worried when she checked her watch. "Tony, why don't you go now? I'll answer any questions tomorrow. I promise."

Another wave of cramping hit her and Phoebe gasped, "Hurts..."

Piper looked up to the ceiling and called for Leo.

"Why don't I run upstairs and get him?" Tony offered.

"He's a bit higher than that," Piper uttered. "Paige, something's wrong," she whispered.

"Pi...per," Phoebe cried in a hoarse voice, "I think..."

"What, sweetie?" Piper asked as she bent forward to hear her sister better.

"She's bleeding," Tony replied instead as he indicated to the spots he saw on Phoebe's skirt. Without waiting for comment he moved quickly and gathered Phoebe into his arms, "We can't wait for Leo, wherever you think he is. C'mon, I'll drive."

"You don't understand about Leo," Paige began, "he --"

"No, he's right," Piper cut her off, "we've gotta get Phoebe to the hospital now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Piper let the door carefully close behind her as she followed Paige into the hospital corridor. "Why don't we take shifts?"

"I'll stay for now," Paige agreed, "so you can go home while the boys're still up."

But Piper sighed at thought of her two energetic sons who would want to know all about the demon that had attacked. Not to mention their questions about Cole. He'd barely spent any time with them but had somehow managed to make an impression on both, particularly Wyatt. "Leo can handle dinner and all their questions," she decided. "Maybe we should both stay for now, at least until Phoebe falls asleep."

"She's already drowsy from the medication," Paige disagreed. "Go, spend time with your sons."

"Phoebe needs me," Piper sniffled.

"I know," Paige soothed as she hugged her older sister and stroked Piper's hair, "and you will be. We both will. Look," she pulled back, "you heard the doctor, Phoebe's strong and so's the baby. They'll both be okay."

"But she could still deliver," Piper worried. "It's too soon and, if the baby survives, there can be so many complications."

"But the baby still might be fine. You have to think positive, Piper," Paige commanded. "If not for yourself then for Phoebe. She may be in good shape physically but you know she's terrified she's gonna lose this baby." Piper nodded so she continued, "So we're gonna take out our pom-poms and be the best darn cheerleaders our sister's ever had."

Piper hugged Paige, "I've got a pretty great cheerleader too...Thanks, sweetie."

"Now, you're going home and I'm gonna -- Isn't that Elise?"

Piper turned and saw Phoebe's boss coming towards them. "How'd you find out about Phoebe?"

"I was visiting my sales manager who had her baby yesterday," she answered, "when I heard the nurses talking about Phoebe being admitted. They said she was in pre-term labor?" When Piper nodded, she commented, "But I spoke to Phoebe this morning and she said she was feeling better and the doctor wasn't too concerned."

Piper nodded, "But she had another episode a couple of hours ago."

"She was in the middle of slicing an apple when a sharp kick caused her to jerk the knife," Paige explained. "She cut her wrist and, when she got up to get some bandages, she got dizzy and hit her head on the table as she fell."

Piper mirrored Elise's concern and continued with their cover story, "We found her and thought she was okay but a little while later she was double over in pain and, this time, there was some spotting and the cramping turned into contractions."

"They'll be able to stop it, though," Elise hoped.

"Her water hasn't broken," Piper considered, "so that's a good sign. And the contractions aren't as close together so the medication seems to be working already."

"Good," Elise sighed in relief. "I'll add a note to tomorrow's column. I've got enough to last through the next two weeks but we may have to recycle some old ones depending on her condition."

"She'll probably be on modified bed-rest when she's released," Paige warned, "so she might not be back at work until after the baby's born."

Elise waved away her comment, "Certainly her mail can be messengered to the house and she can send in her columns via e-mail and fax. It's simply a matter of the staff meetings and publicity. I'll stop by tomorrow and we'll work out the details." She turned to leave, "I'll -- I'll be damned."

The sisters' gazes followed Elise's and Paige gasped, "Oh my God... Cole..."

Cole quickly strode toward them, "How's Phoebe?"

Piper shook her head in disbelief and it was Elise who uttered, "I thought you were dead."

Cole smiled, "Given what I put Phoebe through, I'm not surprised that's what she told people."

"How'd you get here?" Piper finally gasped.

Cole shrugged, "The usual way, I suppose. I would've been back at the house earlier but, like an idiot, I lost track of time." He sobered quickly, "Leo told me you'd taken Phoebe to the hospital and I just spoke with her doctor. Said they had some trouble calming her."

"She was so scared she'd lose the baby," Piper said with a quick glance to Elise, "after everything today, you know..."

"Interesting you're so concerned," Elise casually mentioned, "considering Phoebe hasn't said one word about you in six years."

"Of course I'm concerned," he snapped, "I love her, I love them."

Something clicked into place and Elise's mouth dropped, "You're the father, aren't you?"

Paige rolled her eyes and muttered, "Great going, Cole, now it'll be headlining the gossip column in tomorrow's paper."

"To think Phoebe managed to keep it a secret," Elise grinned. "It's going to throw off the whole office pool."

"People were betting on who the father is?" Piper questioned in outrage.

Elise shrugged, "Your usual office pool for an expectant parent only, in Phoebe's case, there was the additional criteria concerning the father's identity. I think the option of her being an artificially inseminated lesbian has the best odds right now."

"What?" Paige practically shouted.

"Well, I can assure you," Cole chuckled as he placed an arm around Elise's shoulder and turned her around, "that this baby was conceived the old fashioned way. Why don't we discuss it at the wedding? I'm sure Phoebe won't have a problem giving the Bay Mirror the exclusive."

Stunned, Piper managed to find her voice and warily questioned, "What wedding?"

Cole glanced back at the sisters, "Mine...and Phoebe's, of course." While a shocked Elise tried to formulate questions of her own, he quickly steered her towards the elevator bank and offered, "I'll ring you tomorrow with all the details."

"I'm holding you to that, Mr. Turner," Elise called out as she left the group. "Tell Phoebe I'll be by tomorrow."

Paige quickly grabbed Cole's arm and twisted him towards them, "All right, what the hell's going on?"

"Not now," he told them, "I have to see Phoebe." And without wasting another moment, he pushed open the door and entered Phoebe's room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe lay on her side, watching the fetal monitor, and said another little prayer for her baby. She was so tired...the medication, probably, and she tried closing her eyes again but couldn't let herself give in to the weariness. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Cole and every time she saw him she realized he was gone...again. "Cole..." she sniffled.

Cole had just opened the door and rushed to her bedside, "I'm here." Her back was to him and he noticed her body stiffen and, for a moment, he hesitated to touch her. But when she tried to turn over, he quickly helped.

Phoebe saw him and her hand flew to her mouth, "I don't understand. You can't be here." In a panic, she cradled her belly, "You can't be here..."

"Shhh," he calmed her as he tenderly caressed her belly, "it's okay. History wasn't changed, I swear." But Phoebe shook her head rapidly back and forth and he impulsively kissed her. "The baby's gonna be okay, Phoebe."

"But you're here...it's too dangerous. What if she..." she whispered.

He glanced at the monitor, "Now isn't the time to explain. You rest. I'll be here the whole time."

She shook her head, "I need to know. I..." She groaned with the onset of a contraction.

He reached for one of her hands, keeping his other flat on her belly, and instructed her on how to breathe through it.

Keeping a confused eye on him, Phoebe listened and, when the contraction ended, asked for an explanation.

He smiled and brushed some hair from her eyes, "I must've spent the past six years preparing for this moment. Well, not this moment because I don't want to welcome our daughter into the world until she's more well-done, like three more months well-done."

"It's too early..." Phoebe worried as she struggled to sit up.

He kissed her forehead and gently pushed her back into the pillows, "She has to learn patience...Much like her mother."

She rubbed her side and sighed, "What'd you mean you prepared?"

Cole sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her hand, "I must've bought every book I could find on childbirth and parenting. Hell, between that and watching every single TV show on it, I could probably don a pair of scrubs and deliver her myself."

She stared at him in amazement. Cole Turner, ex-Belthazor, ex-Source, reading and watching about childbirth? She shook her head and closed her eyes. The poor man nearly passed out merely hearing the baby's heartbeat. She was definitely dreaming. But, the way she could've sworn his fingers were lightly moving across her hospital gown, made it a wonderfully realistic dream. "Blue," she smiled, her eyes still closed. "Blue scrubs to match your eyes." She now imagined she heard him chuckle and she considered, "Maybe red scrubs. I always did love you in that red sweater....Hmmm, Doctor Turner..."

"I thought you loved me in black," he teased with a light kiss to her forehead.

"Don't think scrubs come in black," she yawned.

"Sleep, Phoebe, I'll be right here," he quietly encouraged as he continued to stroke her belly.

"No you won't. You'll be gone," she frowned before she opened her eyes. She opened them wider when she saw him sitting on the edge of her bed. "You're still here..."

Realizing she thought she was imagining his presence, he squeezed her hand, "I'm really here, Phoebe. I'm not a hallucination or a ghost or even a visitor from the past."

Phoebe struggled to sit up and reached out with her other hand, hesitantly touching his cheek. "You're real?"

He pressed her hand to his cheek and assured her, "As real as you and the baby. It was a close call but I wasn't vanquished, Phoebe. I survived."

"How?"

Cole shook his head, "Tomorrow. We'll talk about it tomorrow when you're stronger."

"We'll talk about it now," she insisted, momentarily regaining some color in her pale face. "Do my sisters know? Have they seen you?"

He nodded, "When I got here a few minutes ago, they were in the hall with your boss."

"Great," she groaned. "Elise thinks you're dead. How're we gonna explain to her and everyoneelse aboutyour return to life?"

"Actually," he smiled, "I told her it was understandable given your anger at me." He shrugged, "She seemed to buy it. Of course the fact that she knows I'm the father was more interesting to her. D'you know there's a pool about it at work?"

"I think the lesbian insemination has best odds right now," she sighed. Phoebe suddenly frowned, "You're hiding something, I can feel it. What's going on, Cole?"

He'd forgotten about her empathic power and realized he had to tell her the rest. It wasn't the way he'd wanted to propose but he didn't have much choice. "I may have told Elise, in front of your sisters, that we'd give her the exclusive at our..." he cringed, "wedding."

"Wedding?" she gasped.

Afraid the explosion was about to come, Cole quickly tried to appease her, "I love you, Phoebe, and I know we still have issues but I don't want to be apart from you. I want us to raise our daughter together, as a family. I want you to be my wife again."

"Not again," she uttered but, when she felt his flash of fear and sadness, she quickly explained, "I can't be your wife again if I was never your wife to start with. I didn't marry you, Cole. I married the Source."

"That's definitely a discussion for another time," he quietly told her as he began to pull away and stand.

But Phoebe's fingers managed to grab his jacket and she tugged him closer, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Unsure he heard her correctly, Cole didn't move. His gaze traveled down from where her fingers grasped his jacket to her belly and back up to her brightly shining eyes. But he couldn't speak.

Sensing his confusion, she promised, "I'll marry you, Cole. Name the time and the place and I'll be there."

"The day you're released and in the backyard," he replied in a hoarse voice before clearing his throat, "if you're sure."

She caressed her belly but grimaced from the start of another contraction, "We're both sure."

Cole held her hands, allowing her to squeeze his, through the brief pain and waited for her to sink back against the pillows before he asked, "What about your sisters?"

"Like you said, we still have issues," she realized with a weary sigh, "but we'll deal with them together, as a family." She held her arms out for him and, when he pulled her up into an embrace, she finally let her tears fall, "I was bleeding and the contractions and...God, I was so scared I was gonna lose her..."

"But she's strong," he told her as he kissed the top of her head, "just like her mommy." After a moment of comforting her, he gently nudged her back, "Let the medicine do its job. Sleep."

Too tired to protest anymore, Phoebe let him tuck her in. "I need to know how you're here..." she whispered.

Cole sat down on the edge of the bed again and held her hands, bringing them both to his lips for kisses. "Short version then." She nodded in agreement and he instructed, "Close your eyes." When she did, he explained, "I know we were careful about not telling me how I was vanquished and I didn't have any intention of trying to change that fact but..." He caressed her cheek when she opened her eyes, "I'm not an angel, Phoebe, and I couldn't help myself. This morning when I was with the boys, I had them help charm something for me for protection. Given Wyatt's powers, I thought he could do it." He shrugged, "And I couldn't ignore Chris. I made it like a game but it was practice for them."

"Piper's gonna kill you..." Phoebe frowned.

"Not without the Power of Three," he smirked. "That hasn't changed."

"Not funny..." she warned. "If you were protected from your vanquish, our baby's in danger. How could you?"

"I wasn't protected completely," he sighed, recalling the painful burning that seemed to last an eternity.

She felt his pain and wanted to know more. Instead she asked, "What'd you charm?"

From his pants pocket, he pulled out the gold band and shrugged, "It was all I could think of. I didn't know what I was returning to but I knew this ring would be with me."

"What happened?" she yawned involuntarily.

"You know what happened," he smiled sadly, "I tried to recreate reality and it blew up in my face." He stroked her belly, feeling the need to be close to his child, "All I could think of was how happy we were during the few hours we were together, when I found out about the baby." He gazed into Phoebe's eyes, searching for understanding, "You said it yourself, we were at our best when we were together, when we were alone."

Phoebe placed her hand on top of Cole's and squeezed it, "Paige said we, I, vanquished you. How'd you survive if the real world replaced yours?"

"Combination of the ring and my own powers," he said. She tensed and he added, "Avatars exist outside time and space which I luckily remembered as soon as the potion hit me and --"

"Avatars?" she interrupted in concern.

"Nothing to worry about now," he assured her. "I haven't heard from them in a couple of years. You have to understand, I didn't care about joining them, only about receiving their powers in order to manipulate reality. They weren't too happy with me for rejecting them again when it failed but they did take back the powers."

Phoebe tried to stifle a yawn, wondering why, of all times, her body was finally deciding to give in to the medication. "What about the vanquish?"

"I didn't expect you to throw the potion," he admitted, "so I didn't react fast enough to miss it. But I did manage to escape a permanent end by creating an illusion to hide my escape. When I sensed reality being restored, I went along with it and returned to the penthouse."

"But the three of us went there," she countered, "and there was no sign of you. Paige assured us you were gone for good."

He nodded slowly, "By the time you got there, I'd already left everything behind to start my new life." He lightly pressed down on her belly, "That's exactly what I did, Phoebe. It was the only way to ensure that history wouldn't be changed. You had to think I'd been vanquished if our daughter was to be conceived."

"Where'd you go?" she quietly asked.

"A number of places that first year," he replied, recalling the loneliness of his decision, "Australia, London, spent some time in Spain, Brazil, Toronto, even a couple of weeks in Alaska."

"Alaska?" she shook her head, "You hate the cold."

He shrugged, "It was a job and kept my mind off the temptation to come back to you. That second year, after trying out Boston and Atlanta, I stayed for a couple of months in Miami before heading back up the coast to New York. Too many lawyers and I decided to pass on the police and became a private investigator instead."

"Not a nine-to-fiver, huh," she yawned. "Be your own boss..."

"Suits me," he acknowledged, "and I'm good at it. Sure, a lot of it's tedious but I avoid the shady clients, Phoebe, and I help people. Whether I have to use my powers on a case or not, I'm helping people."

"Probably doesn't pay much," she commented.

Cole shifted uncomfortably, "I've got, uh, other investments that keep me financially secure." She clearly wanted to know more but he shook his head not wanting to get into that bit of personal gain, "Tomorrow. You need to sleep now."

"When're you going back?" she drowsily asked, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I'm not," he stated with some confusion. Did she still think she was dreaming? "I closed up shop last year and moved to L.A. where I've been setting everything in motion for coming back to you." He leaned forward and kissed her before promising, "I'm here permanently, Phoebe. We're getting married and will be a family right here in San Francisco."

"Setting what in motion?" she mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Plans for our future," he replied. He was about to continue when he realized she was already asleep. He leaned forward and again and lightly kissed her forehead, "Sleep, Phoebe, I'll watch over both of you." She moaned softly but didn't waken and he slowly began to massage her belly, "I love you both and tomorrow we'll start our new lives as a family."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	12. epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Monday, October 5, 2009…**_

_**Early Morning…**_

When Phoebe's hand found the empty space next to her in the bed, she opened her eyes. Squinting in the dark at the clock she discovered it was a little after two. "Cole?" she softly called out. She rolled over and peered into the bassinet that stood next to her side of the bed but it was empty and she figured Cole had taken the baby into the nursery. She sat up and reached for her robe but groaned as she did. Even five days after having the baby, she was still achy and moving at half-speed.

She gingerly made her way to the room next door and discovered him staring out the bay window, cradling the baby close to his bare chest. "Who'd've thought nine years ago that we'd be standing here, tonight, in the moonlight with our baby?" He seemed confused so she shook her head with a wry grin, "Such a guy thing to forget an anniversary."

"We've only been married three months," Cole frowned, trying to figure out what he'd forgotten. "And you're the one who doesn't want any acknowledgement of our first wedding."

"I'm not talking about that date," she said as she stepped in behind him and carefully wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm talking about the night we met. Nine years ago tonight."

"Funny, I don't remember," he teased. She lightly slapped his back and he added, "Hey, a lot's happened. Nine years's a long time."

"This from the hundred-twenty-four year old demon," she retorted.

"Maybe you can refresh my memory," he suggested with a wink to the baby that Phoebe couldn't see.

"You came up to me and Prue and introduced yourself, 'Ladies, My name is Cole Turner…'" She sighed, unintentionally, remembering that exact moment so vividly. "And then you wanted to know if either of us knew what'd happened in the alley."

"That's right," he pretended to finally recall, "and I think that's when one of you raised your hand. Prue was it?"

She lightly slapped him again but, with his laughter echoing in the room, she squeezed him tight and let her lips lightly brush against his back. "Been up long?"

"About twenty minutes," he replied, gazing back into the baby's wide-open eyes. "Crying finally stopped a few minutes before you came in."

"You should've woken me," she chastised.

"I can handle the snack-time feeding," Cole unapologetically replied, without taking his eyes off the baby. "Besides, you still need sleep because you haven't recovered or you'd've woken from the cries twenty minutes ago."

"No need to be nasty," she snapped before apologizing by pressing a kiss to his back. "You're right," she murmured, resting her forehead against his cool skin, "I'm still a mess emotionally and the lack of sleep hasn't helped."

He mentally cursed himself for having inadvertently upset her. Her hormones were still out of whack and that she was still blaming herself for not having been able to make it to term didn't make things any easier. "It's not your fault," he once again assured her. "You followed the doctor's instructions to the letter, spending all that time off your feet until last month when you had no choice but to go on complete bed-rest." He felt Phoebe's shrug and he sighed, "There wasn't anything you could've done to stop the baby's impatience to join us."

"My head knows you're right…"

"Then it's time for your heart to get it straight too," he informed her as he turned around in order to face her. "The doctors wouldn't have let us take the baby home if there were complications. Not all preemies have health issues and ours is one of the lucky ones."

Phoebe gazed up at him, "You think it was because of the strength of your powers?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "maybe, maybe it's a combination of both our powers. Does it matter?" She shook her head and he continued, "So, in a few days, we take the baby for the mandatory check-up and we ask Leo to do one of his own again. Everything's fine, Phoebe, you'll see."

"I guess I thought the worrying would stop once the baby was born…"

"Is that what Piper told you?" Cole teased. "I've a feeling our worries have only just begun, especially if the baby decides again to disappear from your arms into mine."

"Thank God that didn't happen until today after we were released from the hospital," she groaned. "Can you imagine having to explain that to the nurses?"

Cole bent his head and kissed the top of Phoebe's, "I was just about to prepare a bottle but, if you're feeling up to it, how about we finish snack-time in bed?"

She reached out and lightly touched the baby's hand. Her vision blurred when tears filled her eyes as the tiny fingers automatically wrapped themselves around her index finger. She leaned forward and kissed the baby's head, inhaling the baby's sweet powder-fresh scent. She stepped back and simply gazed at the child who, only a few days earlier, had still been inside her growing and kicking up a storm.

Watching his wife react to the baby distracted Cole from the baby's squirms and he certainly wasn't prepared for the sensation when the baby's mouth suddenly latched onto his nipple.

Phoebe burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of their baby beginning to suckle. Cole's expression was priceless and, more than anything, she wished she had the power to call for their camera to capture the moment forever.

Stunned, Cole felt a shiver travel down his spine as he watched his child with awe. Was this what it was like for Phoebe? But when her giggles became louder, he stood at attention and he took them like the demon he was. He stared her directly in the eyes but, before he could warn her about the penalties for blabbing, the baby began to cry. Though silent at first, angry hoarse shrieks soon filled the air and, with a sheepish smile to Phoebe, he transferred the squalling baby into her arms, "Guess the news is out that mine are empty."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nestled between his legs on her side of the bed, Phoebe carefully eased herself back against Cole's chest while cradling the baby. Cole adjusted her nightgown and, within moments, the baby was nursing with low, lip-smacking sounds. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she sighed contentedly when Cole nuzzled her neck.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he watched the baby drink enthusiastically and he lightly fingered the mop of soft light brown hair. "She'll look like you," he predicted.

Phoebe didn't care one way or the other. That the baby was healthy was all that mattered. After a few quiet moments, she hesitantly asked, "Are you disappointed?"

He lifted his chin in surprise, "With what?"

She gazed at their daughter, "That my instincts were right and we had a girl."

"Look at her, Phoebe," he demanded, "she's perfect and is everything we could've hoped for. How could I be disappointed? Unless this's your way of telling me you're disappointed…"

"Absolutely not," she retorted.

"Then I guess the only one disappointed is Piper," he decided.

"Piper?"

"Didn't she spend the entire pregnancy reminding you how her Melinda turned into Wyatt and Chris?" He kissed her bare shoulder, "You ask me, I think Piper's jealous you had the next girl in the family."

"Don't be ridiculous," Phoebe uttered, raising her shoulder, not caring if she'd hit him in the nose, and she sat up straight.

He'd struck a nerve and momentarily wondered just how much truth there'd been to his tease. But he didn't want to get into her sisters' lingering resentments and he sighed, "Why are we arguing again?"

"Because," she snapped, "you said I was disappointed about the baby when all I was was…Oh, never mind, it's stupid…"

"No secrets," he immediately reminded her as he sat up behind her.

Phoebe lightly grasped the baby's hand, "Five years ago, when I had the premonition about being pregnant, I didn't know who the father was and…well, when it turned out to be you, from a time when you were invincible…"

"You were afraid of having a boy," Cole acknowledged, "because of our first baby. That's why you kept insisting it had to be a girl. You were afraid of a repeat of what happened with that first pregnancy." He kissed her neck, "I'm not the Source, not even with all my powers, and the baby's innocent, Phoebe, even if she would've been a boy."

"Told you it was stupid," she whispered as she caressed her daughter's cheek.

Cole leaned back against the pillows, gently pulling her along with him, "Do you remember our wedding?"

"Every moment," she promised as she immediately thought of the morning three months earlier when Cole had driven her home from the hospital and surprised her with the gift of the house next door to the manor. Her sisters, pushing aside their own issues for her sake, had been waiting for her return and had even helped decorate the backyard for the ceremony Cole had planned. He'd first nervously shown off the house by carrying her from room to room, making sure she was off her feet. And later, despite her protests, he'd held her in his arms throughout the entire ceremony. It had been a small intimate affair but it couldn't have been more perfect.

Cole smiled when he realized that Phoebe was lost in memories of that day. Her sisters hadn't managed to dampen his spirits and not even the Elders had dared interfere. Their wedding had been as perfect as he'd hoped it would be for Phoebe…for himself. Next to the day his daughter was born, it had probably been the best day of his life. Better than even his first wedding to Phoebe that, in spite of the Source's presence, still held such meaning for him. Clearing his throat, he kissed the back of her head, "Then you remember what we vowed to one another in front of family and friends."

She nodded and promised, "We'll keep them because this time we'll last forever."

"Because we'll be honest with each other about everything," he agreed. "No matter how big or insignificant the issue, we will talk about whatever bothers us even if we're afraid it'll upset the other person."

"And we always make up after a fight," she added with a smile, "because there's nothing wrong with arguing or fighting as long as we don't lose track of what's most important."

"Love," Cole whispered in her ear. "No more giving up or turning our backs on it."

"Even during the dark times six years ago, even when I might not've consciously thought about you during these past six years, even now when I'm in your arms, I can't imagine it having been any other way. I do love you, Cole," she assured him, "with all that I am."

"It's no more than I love you," he declared, cupping the baby's head with his hand and lightly stroked her head with his thumb.

"If you were filled with any more love," Phoebe snorted, "I'd probably explode." He chuckled but made no apologies and she turned serious as she twisted slightly to look at him, "Thank you for giving me this house, for memories of a wedding I will always treasure, for giving me, giving us, another chance…for giving me this beautiful baby."

In that moment, Cole knew it had all been worth it. The past six lonely years with all his secretive planning for returning to Phoebe and their baby, purchasing and renovating the house, organizing a backyard affair that was both simple and elegant, spending three months worrying with Phoebe over the risky state of her pregnancy…everything…it had all been worth it for this one moment of truth. He kissed Phoebe's temple, "She's our miracle, Phoebe. She's why we fell in love and she's what's made all our grief worthwhile. We needed to lose everything in order to reach this point of gaining it all back. And now we'll be better parents to her than we could've ever been to our son, if things had been different, because this time around we know how truly precious love is."

"We knew it then too," she murmured as she snuggled back against him. The baby had fallen asleep so she carefully detached the baby from her breast and wiped the tiny milky lips. "We knew it then, Cole, but there was too much going on that distracted us. And you were so new to love, hell, I was new to love, and neither of us knew, really knew, how powerful true love could be."

"I do now," he promised.

Phoebe sensed his regret and…his guilt. "You were hurt, Cole. You'd been through so many traumas and I wasn't there for you in the end."

"You were there," he said, "but I wasn't willing to accept what you wanted to give." He shook his head, "When I think of how I nearly destroyed all this by my madness back then…"

"Shhh," she soothed as she carefully shifted position again to face him, "look at her, Cole. You haven't destroyed anything. We survived, all three of us."

Cole could barely look her in the eye, "No thanks to me…"

Cradling the baby in one arm, Phoebe caressed his cheek, "Thanks to you, we have a chance at being a family."

He shook his head, "Another stupid risk on my part. I could've jeopardized our daughter's life because again I couldn't let go. When will I learn?"

"No more," she whispered, her heart breaking at the depths of his shame, "no more looking back. No more regrets. Yes, Cole, we made mistakes. Big ones, ones we can't ever change. But we're starting over now, starting fresh. And I'm sure we'll make new mistakes but we will never come as close to losing what we had because we're stronger now. We make each other strong and we'll make our daughter strong."

Unable to truly believe how fortunate he was to have earned back her love and trust, he barely managed to hoarsely tell her, "I love you."

"I believe in us, Cole," she smiled, hoping to make him smile too, "and I believe in our future and, right now, that future should be placed back in her bassinet so that her mommy and daddy can get some sleep."

But Cole stopped her from sliding to the edge of the bed. "Not yet…"

"We all need to get some sleep," she gently argued.

"In a few minutes…Right now," he quietly told her, "all I want to do is hold the two most important girls in my life."

Sensing his desperate need, Phoebe tried to lighten his mood by teasing, "Better watch out, Cole, or you'll be wrapped around her finger without even knowing it."

He leaned forward and admired his sleeping daughter. "She's got ten adorable ones to choose from."

"You're impossible," Phoebe shook her head but indulged him by carefully turned back around and snuggling once more against his chest. She straightened the baby's blanket and smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Alicia Colleen Turner…named for the two beautiful souls who made her possible."

"Not exactly," he chuckled. "Maybe Alicia's portal allowed me to learn the truth and find closure with you but I believe you had a lot more to do with our daughter's existence. At least the way I remember it."

"Oh," she challenged, "and how do you remember it?"

Tenderly kissing her temple, Cole promised, "Give me a clean bill of health in another six weeks and I'll show you…"

"I'm gonna hold you to that," she warned, even as her weary body tingled with anticipation.

He tightened his arms around her waist and whispered to his daughter, "Lesson number one, my Licia: Always keep your word."

Phoebe smiled but didn't say anything, simply content to be held by the man she loved, holding the daughter they'd created in love. Minutes later, she sensed that Cole was relaxed and she glanced at the clock. She carefully inched to the edge of the bed and settled the baby down on the bassinet's cushion. Her daughter had barely stirred and she smiled watching Alicia sleep. She leaned over, lightly kissed the baby, and whispered, "And, Licia, on your first night home, lesson number two: Daddy is only almost always right."

Cole decided to give the moment to his wife and held his tongue when Phoebe smugly turned back to him. He patted the bed and grinned when she slid under the covers and snuggled in his arms. After a few tender kisses, she'd finally closed her eyes and, when she sighed contentedly, Cole finally closed his own eyes. But then he changed his mind and murmured in her ear, "Daddy is always right."

Phoebe stifled a yawn, wriggled in his embrace, and, not to be undone, murmured back to her husband, "Or so he thinks."

And, within minutes, on their first night in their home as a family, the three Turners slept in the security of each other's presence, safe in their own little universe…

_**The End…**_


End file.
